Ask The Death Note Characters!
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Yep this is one of those ask whatever you want to the cast of Death Note and they will answer!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said death glare I do **not** own Death Note. For now anyway..  
Mello:righhhhhhht...  
Amber: GO AWAY!

Hi my name is Amber and i am your author/host. Yes people you can ask the Death Note characters anything! I allow anythig and everything. you can ask more than one question and more than one character! And you can ask questions more than once!. No typing limit no limit what-so-ever you can ask Shinigami too. If you want you can ask me a question or two as well..i doubt you will T.T. Anyway im out of stuff to say, so ask! I'll update when i get a least one question!

Mello: Pfft. As if you'll get _any._

Amber: pouts

Well to ask questions you have one of three options!

1. Simply review

2. Email me at

3. Go to my profile and PM me.

Bye!! See you at the first answer-ing!


	2. Mello's Sarcasm

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said death glare I do **not** own Death Note. For now anyway..

Amber:Yay!! Three people asked questions! You all get cookies.

Mello: You got questions?

Near: I knew she was going to.

Amber: Thank you Near.

Mello: Shut up Near. No one asked you can we just start the questions already...

Light: Yes please I have places to go and people to see.

L: Up three percent.

Amber: We already know he is Kira -.-

L: i know its just fun. :3

Amber:...OK then. Lightlamp you didn't get any questions.

Light: Thank God.

Mikami: Why are you thanking yourself God?

Everyone: sweat drops

Amber: What. Have. I. Done. Anyway you did get hate-mail though Lightlamp.

Light: Great.

Takada: Im sure people told me how I'm great and Misa should die right?

Amber: Yeah, no. Takada your a slut i don't know why I decided to bring you..

Takada: Light loves me, thats why.

Misa: Liar!! Light loves Misa!! Right Light!!

Light: Yes Misa...anyway get on with it. Even though we can't leave could you hurry?

Amber: Fine. Ide, apparently alot of people like you. You got over twenty questions..

Ide:...yay?

**These first questions are from Calida Harada.**

**Matsuda  
Is it true that you make fun of Ide'sname behind his back?  
Do you realize that everytime you and Ide are together in a scene, it somehow turns into a comedy act?  
Why do you wear blue alot?  
Did the other taskforce members help you cope with Light's death?**

Matsuda:gasps I got a question? Well multiple ones?! Yay!

Misa: Please hurry Matsu...

Matsuda:okay..Um no I don't make fun of Ide's name! Who told you that?! It does? Must be because I'm so funny right?

Light: Yeahhh not really...

Amber: Hush Lightlamp. It's not your turn.

Matsuda: I really like the color blue. Its professional. Yes they did. It was all very emotional. starts crying

Ryuk: Hyuk Hyuk.

**Light  
I really hate you.  
Where did you learn to laugh so evilly like that?**

Light: Oh thanks I love you too. -.- See Amber I got a question.

Amber: Whatever.

Light: Hmpf. Anyway its natural. Did your 2nd grade teacher tell you how to laugh?

Mello: Nice sarcasm.

Light: Thank you.

Mello: Sarcasm.

Matt: Playing game

**Misa  
Any make up tips?  
Did you always dress like a goth?**

Misa: Yay! Misa gets questions!! Yes I have tips! Always test what your using before the actual time your going to wear it. Always make sure it coordinates with your outfit too! Take your time also, Misa always looks her best for Light!

Light: Oh joy. And how did you know the word "coordinate"?

Misa: :D hugs Light Yes ever since Misa was allowed to choose her own clothes she has.

**These next questions are from Neigo Miscontent**

**Hideki Ide  
Did you ever regret not joining the case with L?  
Did you ever meet L?  
Your thoughts on the whole Kira case?  
Do you think Aizawa would make a good deputy director?  
Worse person to be teamed up with?  
Who is not much of a fighter?  
Is there times where you feel defeated?  
Who delivered the news to Sachikoabout her husband and son's death?  
What animal represents you?  
Favorite Shakesphere play?  
Has Matsuda ever got you to watch a variety show?  
What made you hate variety shows?  
Ever had an out of character moment? same question to task force)  
How many times have people assumed that Ide was your first name by accident?  
By the way, I know that you got plenty of fans. They draw alot of pictures of you on deviantart.**

Ide: wooooow...

Amber: I told you that you were popluar. The next one is very long so please hurry or I will turn on some rock music and become a wild dancer.

Ide: O.o uhh okay..Well kind of but I didn't agree with him so it couldn't be helped. Yes i have met him. It was a crazy roller coaster ride I guess.

Light: Well riding a roller coaster is one way to get to my New World i suppose.

Amber: hits with a rolled up newspaper Shut up Lightlamp.

Misa: Dont hit Misa's Light!!

Amber:...lamp.

Ide:...okay then. Well..I don't know if Aizawa would. Ugh the chief. Matsuda defiantly.

Near: Thats why everyone was "shocked" when he shot Light.

Ide: Yes thats right. Um yeah everyone feels defeated at some point. Matsuda "delivered" the news. I don't know. I like Hamlet. Yes he tricked me and he is why I hate them. Yes we **all** have. Quite a few times actually. Being Japanese and all Americans get confused. Thank you i take your one of them?

**Matsuda  
Has there ever been a prank war?  
Worse habit you picked up?  
How would you react to being paired with Ide, L, Light and Aizawa in fan fiction?  
Did you ever marry Sayu**

Matsuda: Yay more questions! Yes that was a fun war except I was the most pranked on and I usually messed up mine...um probably I eat alot more sweets since meeting Ryuzaki.

L: That's not a bad thing.

Mello: No, not at all.

Matsuda: Uh all right well I would make a "O.O" face i guess. Hahaha.scratches back of head

Light: Matsuda stop trying to be cool because you are a loser and no and if he ever asked her out after Dad's death I'll kill him.

Amber: Yeah too bad you're already dead.

Light: Then how am I talking?

Amber: Your alive for this fanfiction. Unless someone tells/dares you to kill Matsuda i forbid you Lightlamp. I'll re-kill you.

Light: Damn.

**Mogi  
Is it true that the silent ones can get away with pranks?  
Favorite color?  
How do you train yourself to be quiet?  
Your reaction to being paired with Aizawa and Ide in fanfiction?**

Mogi: I got questions? Well yes silent ones are not usually suspected and whats with you and pranks? Dear God.

Mikami: tugs on Light's sleeve Mogi is calling you.

Mello: Yeah one time Near hacked Matt's computer and he like wouldn't talk to me for a week.

Mogi: Um brown. I..just don't talk. Same as what Matsuda said.

**Teru Mikami  
Favorite thing to do in your spare time?  
Ever hurt your wrist while writing the name of criminals inside the death note?**

Mikami: I obey God of course. I don't belive I have. Even if i did a puny thing like that wouldn't matter, I do what I do to help God. Delete.

Amber: Delete? Of course...

**These last questions are from Sonar**

**Ide  
Before I ask the questions, I should tell you that I'm a fan of you, I don't consider you hopless and I write my dreams about you in my journal. I think you're pretty cute too.  
Ever been considered overly catious at times?  
Strangest thing that people say about you?  
Favorite color?  
Is there any song that you would think represent you?  
Favorite book?  
When you find time to watch movies, which one do you love to watch?  
ever had a bad day?  
How did you deal with the end of Kira and Matsuda shooting Light?  
Is there times when you feel like you did something wrong?  
Any insecurities?  
Your reaction to finding out that Shinigami exists?  
How did you manage to get officers to secretly help you on the Kira case?  
Your reaction to Aizawa returning after leaving L?  
Anything you like or dislike about yourself or other taskforce members?  
What would you consider one of your more awkward moments?  
What's the worse that ever happened?  
Your reaction to Ukita's death?  
Any fears?  
Favorite music to listen to?  
Ever been made fun of when you were younger?  
How many times have you been considered hopeless in romance?  
How do you pronounce your first name?  
Your reaction to Matsuda faking his death?  
Is it true that you can be quite unpredictable?  
Why do people assume you are boring? I'm sure you do some fun things but don't let other people see it?  
Biggest misconception about you?  
How did you manage to get Aizawa to get himself back on the Kira case after he left L?**

Ide: Oh my God.

Mikami: pokes Light They're calling you again.

Ide: sigh Uh..geez. Here we go I guess. Well thank you I think your very nice. I guess I have been yeah. They say I'm picky. Um tan. No not really. I don't have one. I love way too many. How did I deal with it? I guess "well"? It's hard to say. Yes and Yes. I can't recall but not as stupid as Ryuzaki's.

L: It was not stupid.

Light: Of course because throwing your arms up while screaming and then falling out of your chair is awesome.

L: Thank you.

Mello: Sarcasm...

Ide: Very easy but I don't like copycats. "Oh Aizawa you're back."? Yes.

Mello: Haha you were expecting a list. It's what you get for so many questions.

Ide: Yes...well akward is the same as embarrasing and I hate to be embarrased. You like my reactions hunh? "O.O" andgasp. Yes. The good kind.

Mello: God damn Amber title the chapter "Sarcasm."

Amber: Okay...hugs Mello

Ide: whispering so everyone but Amber and Mello hears I think they like each other. normal Yeah i got made fun of. Unfortunatley. Quite a few. You pronounce it Ide. Um no comment. Maybe. I like "spontaneous" better though. Yes that's exactly right.

Mello: Even Near.

Near: I'm not boring...

Ide: That I'm boring. Um that's top-secret.

**Mello  
Favorite brand of chocolate?**

Mello: I only got one? After Ide got like 27 I got _one_ freaking question?!

L: I didn't get any.

Mello: Wow, L. Um Hersheys I guess.

Amber: gives Mello his chocolate

Everyone except Mello: stares

Amber: What?!

**Sachiko Yagami  
How did you cope with the loss of your husband and your son and the fact that your daughter seemed to be traumatized?  
Did you ever find out that Light was Kira?**

Sachiko:It was so very difficult.

Light: MOM?!

Amber: Shut. Up. Lightlamp.

Sachiko: Yes I did. Matsuda told me a couple of days after Light's death.

Light: Matsuda you bastard.

Matsuda: Aww thanks.

Mello: SARCASM!!

**Taskforce  
Who's the biggest drinker?  
Who told Matsuda to get a haircut?  
Who hates using guns the most?  
How did you cope when you first joined the police force?  
Any accidents ever happen on the job?  
Is it true that a chair was once thrown at Matsuda?  
Why did you guys choose Aizawa as the next deputy chief director?  
How did you all react when Light abused your trust and was revealed to be Kira?  
Favorite show?  
Worse thing to be introduced to?  
Worse movie ever seen?  
Most predictable?  
Most unpredictable?  
Good at aiming with a gun?**

Taskforce: Chief. Aizawa. Matsuda. Cope? Yes plenty. Multiple chairs. We were bored. You use the word react too much.

Matsuda: Spongebob!!

Taskforce:-.- "Cops". Matsuda.

Matsuda: Hey!!

Taskforce: Matsuda and Matsuda again. Definatly _not _Matsuda.

**Aizawa  
Do you yell at Matsuda alot?  
Do you like to have control of a situation?  
How did your wife and daughter react to your new hair cut?  
Worse injury recieved?  
Do you like the sound of your voice?  
What is your friendship with Ide & Mogi like?  
Who do you think is the most awkward officer of the bunch?**

Aizawa: Yes I do. Yeah. Oh shudders they got used to it _eventually. _Ow..I don't wanna talk about it. Violent flashback  
Yeah I guess its cool. It's good. Matsuda.

**Gevanni  
You're one of my favorite characters because you were useful in helping the Kira case.**

Gevanni: Thanks.

**Ukita  
Biggest fear?  
How does one over come fear?  
Why do you smoke so much?  
Does telephones drive you insane at times?  
Final thoughts as you were dying in front of the Sakura TV station?  
Is there times when you don't think things through?**

Ukita: No! You'll use it against me. It depends on the fear. Because smoking is cool.

Matt: Amen.

Ukita: Yeah RINGRINGRINGRING!

Amber: O.o

Ukita: laughs Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Yeah.

**Amber  
Have you ever cosplayed as a deathnote character?  
Your favorite deathnote characters?  
Manga, Movie or anime?  
Favorite Deathnote arc in the anime?  
Favorite deathnote theme song?**

Amber: gasps I got questions? Omg. Well yeah of course. I have cosplayed as Misa, L , Matt, and Mello.

L: Im flattered.

Amber: . Uh those same ones. Anime definatly. What a difficult question. I don't have one. Do you mean openings or character themes? I love both the first two openings and L's theme is my favorite.

L: Thank you.

**Matsuda  
glomps the huggable cop  
You're my second favorite character. You were at #1 but when Ide was seen more on the show, I fell in love with him!  
Why do you consider Ide hopeless?  
How would you react if I told you that I had a dream that I had a threesome with you and Ide? (chuckles nervously)  
What do you do for fun?**

Matsuda: Yay more questions!! Oh thanks :). Because he is. I would say I was very disturbed. I do lots of things! Theres-

Light: Okay moving on.

Matsuda: Okay...:(

**Matt  
Favorite video game?  
You're awesome and cute!**

Matt: takes ciggarette out of mouth and pauses game Well I like Pokemon and Halo and Guitar Hero and Rock Band and and-

Mello: Hey Matt!

Matt: Yeah?

Mello: Shut up.

Matt: shrugs and continues game

Amber: Yay we did it!! Keep those questions comming people and the characters and I will be here to answer!

L: I would appreciate some.

Near: Yeah me too.

Takada: So would I.

Amber: Shut up Takada. Don't ever associate youself with L and Near again.

Light: Yeah so were done. More questions please. Review, PM, or email to .

Misa: Misa thinks Amber has a very beautiful email address.

Amber: Thanks Lightlamp and you too Misa. So until next time bye!!


	3. Dumb Looks Cute

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said death glare I do **not** own Death Note. For now anyway..

Amber:Yay!! More people asked questions! You all get cookies.

L: Did I get any?

Amber: Yes.

Light: Did I?

Amber: Yes Lightlamp, you got questions. Plus more hate mail.

Light: Greeeeeat...

Amber: Okay here we go!!

**These first questions are from Mew Kao**

**Hehehehe.**

Light  
I hate you!  
Why did you act like an emotional wreck when yo father died? ACTOR!?  
Please, tell us all your true feelings about Misa.  
Who do you love more--Misa or Takada?  
Why are you so hot yet so evil?  
You laugh was creepy in the last eppie! Why did you go insane?

Light: Yes thanks I love you as well. And what are you a gangster? "yo father"? Anyway, I had to make it look like I wasn't Kira, thats why.

Misa: Misa likes the next question!!

Light: Shes beautiful and I love her. I love Misa more. I was wrong to use her for Kira's plans. I'm sorry Misa.

Everyone: O.O Oh my God...woow

Amber: Geez Lightlamp.

Light: I was going to tell her in the hotel but a certain shinigami runied that.

Ryuk: shrugs

Misa: Ohhhh starts crying Misa loves you too! hugs light and they kiss

Amber: Uhm Lightlamp you had more questions...

Light:Uh fine. Beacause justice is sexy and my laugh is epic. There. continues making out with Misa

**L  
I love you!  
Why are you so dark?  
Do you hate Light?  
Would you describe Near as weird?**

L: Yay i got some questions...Well thanks. I'm dark?

Amber: Yeahhhhhhh

L: Probably just mysterious..No Light is my friend but he is evil and justice hates evil so...and yes Near is weird.

Mello: goes into maniacal laughing fit

Near: Whatever.

**Misa  
How come you're an idiotic ?  
How come you think Light loves you when he doesn't?  
Are you a lesbian?**

Misa: I'm not stupid. I the way I do because it makes me look cute okay? Light does love Misa!! Did you not just witness! No. Hell no.

**Takada  
Why are you a ?**

Takada: Am not

Amber: Are too.

**Mello  
You're kute!  
Why did you look insanely evil?  
Why did you have to DIE!?**

Mello: Im kute? Huge SP.

Near: It was on purpose you idiot.

Mello: Shut up you big-headed twit no one asked you. Because I rock thats why. Because Takada is a bitch.

Everyone but Takada: Agreed.

Takada: Whatever...

**Matsuda  
You're SO cute!  
Why are you the dumb cop?**

Matsuda: YAY ANOTHER QUESTION!! Thank you :D Because Misa-Misa said dumb looks cute.

Amber: Well there you go! Keep askin them questions!!

Light: Review , PM , or email Amber at

Misa: Amber's email rocks, Misa knows.

Amber: Thanks Misa you too Lightlamp so until I get another question or two...or three or four, BYE!!


	4. L Knows Everything

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note. For now anyway..

Amber:Yay!! More questions!! ALOT FOR L!

L: Wow.

**These questions are from knight of Lawlipop**

**to: L  
1. Please forgive me for my bad English. It's not my native language, actually.  
2. since when have you crouched in any situations? How did you know that not crouching would decrease your analytic ability up to 40 percent?  
3. Why don't you change your clothes instead of that white sleeves and loose jeans?  
4. Do you comb your hair? How could you get that awesome hair style?  
5. Why do you never eat anything except sweets?  
6. When did you quit from Wammy's House? 7. When did you begin your career as a detective? Was it hard when you began it?  
8. I apologize if this question hurts you, but have you ever seen your parents' face? Do you have any brother/sister?  
9. Have you ever hated someone in your life? May I know who he/she is?  
10. Who's the man you love the most? Is he Watari?  
11. Have you ever felt loneliness in your life?  
12. Do you know that I really admire you?  
Thanks for answering my questions. Love you always.**

Amber: See?

Light: At least I didn't get any hate-mail.

Amber: Oh you will, Lightlamp. You will.

L:It's alright as long as I can understand you. I have crouched for as long as I can remember. I'm L. I know everything.

Light: Of course we should praise him and give him cookies and strawberry shortcake.

Amber: -laughs-XD

Mello: SARCASM!!

L: I don't have too. My hairstyle shall not be copied, for I will not tell you. I have high metabolism. I didn't "quit". Anyway who resides in Wammy's House is automatically a detective. Im going to skip number 8 if that's all right.

Light: Whyyyy?-pokes-

Amber: -kicks Light's head- Shut up Lightlamp.

L: -.- I suppode it is Watari.

Light: I _knew _you were gay.

Near: It meant like the closest person to you. For example Mello loves me sooo much right Mello.

Matt: Yepp right Mellypants? Tell them how much you love Near, Mel.

Mello: SARCASM. NTEAIKGIPKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEATJJBTIHNHBHTOIHNONBNOITNISABNAN'B T UU50Q3NEARMATT

Amber: Wow.

Light: Interesting...

Misa: What bad language...

L: Yes I suppose I have felt lonley. Yes its quite obvious. Thank you. Your welcome. Thanks again.

**These next questions are from Kage**

**Ok first time reviewing go easy on me **

Amber: Really? Okay we will try.

**Light  
What do you think you would be like if you hadn't found the Death note?,  
Were you honestly sad when your father died?**

Light: Wow no hate-mail. Uh I would be incredibly bored and living in a disgusting world. Well he is my father I did griev a little but not as much as I led on.

**L  
Why do you have to eat so many sweets?  
How do you keep in shape?  
Who do you think is the better detective out of these?**

Shinichi Kudo  
Heiji Hattori  
Sherlock Holmes  
You

L: Yay more questions. Uh, I have high metabolism. Same reason. Me of course.

Light: Modest much?

**Amber  
Other than Death note, what anime do you watch or have watched?**

Amber: Yay I got questions!! Wow..Um Naruto, InuYasha, FMA, Pokemon, Case Closed, FLCL, Blood, Ghost In The Shell, Shin-chan, and a whole lot more.

**Matsuda: -hug-  
have you ever had a girlfriend?  
do you enjoy teasing Ide?  
are you anti or pro kira? (meaning do you support or are against Kira/Light)**

Matsuda: More questions!! Yes I have had a girlfriend.

Light: -coughLIARcough-

Matsuda:-.- Yes I do. Anti-Kira.

Light: Love you too.

**Mello: -hands 2 bars of chocolate-  
Do you wear anything other than leather  
Do me a favour and prank the little sheep(Near)**

Mello: THANK YOU. -eats chocolate- Nope!! Oh I will. Gladly.

**Misa  
If you didn't like Light, who would you date?  
Would you marry Light if he asked**

Misa: Misa doesn't want to think of a world without Light!

L: Yes, that would be dark.

Light: Oh ha-ha.

Misa: Of course Misa would!!

**ryuk  
-hands apple-  
can't really think of any questions for you but you are one of my favourite Death Note characters**

Ryuk: Thanks human. -eats apple-

**Matt:  
What do you think of the MelloxMatt pairings**

Matt: We did live together but just as roomies. We are best friends, thats all.

**Have you guys ever had a prank war, and who was targeted the least?**

Everyone: Yeah we did. Right after chapter one. Probably Misa.

**long question,Can anyone figure out what is common with these words?  
Gin  
Vodka  
Vermouth  
Kir  
Korn  
Chianti  
Numabuchi  
Bourbon  
Anokata  
Tequila  
Calvados  
Pisco  
Akemi Miyano  
Kusuda Rikumichi  
Arrack  
Sherry  
Rye  
Generic  
Who ever can figure this out correctly will get a prize.**

ok i'm done for now, also good luck with the last question

Amber: Are they all "drinks"? (you know what I mean by drinks right?)

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	5. I'm A Gay

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note. For now anyway..

Amber:Yay!! More questions!!

Light: Woop-de-damn-doo.

**These questions are from Niego Miscontent**

**Light  
You know, I almost called you Ratio I'm a gay!**

Amber: Well it is your last name Lightlamp Imagay.

Light: Shut.up.

**Taskforce  
Has anyone ever appeared drunk on work?**

Taskforce:Yes.

Mogi  
You must of pranked someone?

Mogi: Of course

**matsuda  
I heard that you once replaced the words of Old Mcdonald with Old McIde. I heard you also go E-dah do dah day.  
(says that in front of Ide so he hears it)  
(throws a paper weight at Matsuda but it hits L instead)  
I dare you to beat the crap out of Light.**

Ide: You did?! What the hell?!

L: Ow...

Light: WHY

Matsuda: -cries- -beats up Light then dies from "pressure"-

**Ide  
Ever had a sarcastic moment?  
Was there times you wished you could punch someone?  
I don't draw fanart but yes, I'm a fan.  
In what way can you be such a picky person?  
What happened when you once got paired with Matsuda?  
Worse thing that ever happened while you lead a undercover investigation?  
Glad I'm not an American. How can they not find USA on the map?  
Do you think Matsuda is just a comic relief in a sense?**

Ide:Yes ther-

Mello: SARCASM

Everyone: SHUT UP!!

Ide: Yes there has been sarcastic moments. Yeah namley Matsuda. Well thanks. I died a little inside thats what. I heard Matsuda did something better than me.

Amber: I'm American. I'm the _only_ American..If you can't find the US, your blind or really dumb. Thank you.

Ide: Yes. Yes I do.

**L  
(gives him a spiked cake which contains hotsauce in it)**

L: Why do you hate me?

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	6. Im Sorry

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber:Oh my god people I put up the last chapter thirty minutes ago.

Light: Haha.

Amber: Stfu Lightlamp.

**These first questions are from Jadel Thorn & Velvet Sin**

Amber: I really like your pen name..

**Jadel & velvet walk in.  
Jadel: I'm telling you he's a turtle.  
Velvet: For the last time, Ide does not have a face of a turtle.  
-They get strange looks-  
Velvet: And if you make fun of his name one more time, I will ask Mikami to write your name in the death note.  
Jadel: Yeah right. That fruitcake wouldn't dare write my name.  
Velvet: Well, he could.  
Jadel: twitch  
Velvet: Anyways, onto the questions.  
Jadel: Oh yipee e-dah do dah day!  
-Velvet gets mad and beats up Jadel and a piece of paper goes mysteriously flying and hits the wall while the fight is going on.-**

Amber: I like you guys. :)

**Mikami  
How would you react to being paired with Light, Matsuda & Gevanni in fanfiction?  
Why are you much hotter than Light?  
Do you think you would of made a better god than Light? Be honest about it!**

Mikami: OMFG I GET PAIRED WITH GOD?! I can't be hotter than God. Impossible. No noone can be a better God, than God.

**Near  
Between Matt and Mello, who do you find annoying?  
Indoor or outdoor person?  
Favorite puzzle?  
Ever solved a rubix cube?  
Why is your hair so white?  
(throws a can of blue paint on him)**

Near: Mikami..-stares- and Matsuda. Indoor. The 1000 "N" puzzle. Yeah it took me about 5 minutes to finish it. Its natural..Oh thanks I can go be an oomp loompa.

**Ide  
How would you react to a IdexMatsuda pairing?  
How would you describe yourself?  
Is it true that you are quite unpredictable?  
You know, you do have good reactions considering the fact that you have no eyebrows.  
Why don't you have eyebrows?**

Ide: Oh God another "react" person. I would not like it. Hi Im Hideki Ide im a cop there you go. Yes, spontaneous. I do? Eyebrows are for n00bs.

Amber: WTF

**Mello  
(hands him chocolate bars which are filled with laxatives but says nothing about it)  
Final thoughts as you died?**

Mello: Yay chocolate!! ARF!

Amber: So much randomness...

Mello: Sorry I was deprived. Um "I'm sorry Matt."

**Matt  
Would you date Misa?  
(steals his video game remote and throws it across the room)  
Longest you ever gone without playing a video game?  
Final thoughts as you died?**

Matt: MY GAME!! -cries- Um Yes I would date her.

Misa: Yeah but Misa wouldn't date you..

Matt: -.- Anyway uh I guess the actual kidnapping of miss-full-of-herself-slut. "I'm sorry Mello".

Amber: Aww..xD see Takada..

**Ukita  
Are you afraid of heights or spiders?  
(throws him into a room of spiders by accident when they meant to send in Matsuda)**

Ukita: SPIDERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

**Matsuda  
How hard was it to deal with the reality that Light was Kira?  
Do you consider Light & Kira as two sepearate people?  
What did you learn from the Kira case?  
I hope you learn that the smart ones are not the ones to trust at times.  
Do you dislike Near?**

Matsuda: Yay more questions!! Hum yes very hard. Um no. Everything is not what it seems. Yes I did. No i do not.

Mello: Way to sound formal.

**These next questions are from Kasakura Masaki**

**Ide/Matsuda/Mogi  
Worse dating advice you ever recieved?  
Worse/best thing about dating girls?  
Duty or romance?  
Your views on romance?  
Mr.Yagami is the worse person to be teamed up with?  
Biggest misconception about men?**

Ide&Matsuda&Mogi: Just don't ask Yagami..were cops, its hard to spend time. Duty first. Its good. Yes. We are jerks.

**Ide  
You know, I never did see you as much of a fighter.  
Do you tend to act paranoid?  
In the manga, I did mistake you for Hitler in the disguise. (falls down laughing)**

Ide: Oh really? Eh not really.

Amber:oooh I _am_ paranoid.

Ide: Oh thanks -.-

Mello: SARCA--

Everyone: SHUT IT!

**aizawa  
Your haircut is awesome!  
What do you and your wife often fight about?**

Aizawa: Thanks! We don't fight alot.

**Light  
Your momma is so old that she breaks her back instead of a chair.**

Light: That made no sense whatsoever.

Amber: Of course it did Lightlamp.

**These next questions are from Calida Haruda**

**Matsuda  
hands him a tissue Are you all right?  
How do you view the other members?  
Who do you think is the most awkward?  
Who is more likely to make you cry?**

Matsuda: Thanks! Yeah I'm OK thanks for caring. I view them as equals.

Amber: Way to sound professional..

Matsuda: Ide. Ide.

Ide: Hmpf.

**Matt  
(hides hid video game console so he won't find it till next chapter) Now you can answer questions.  
Favorite color?  
Ever get called a mail box?**

Matt: DAMNIT!! Fine. Red. Yes by Mello. -starts playing game again-

**Amber  
Favorite episode and favorite scene?  
Did you dislike L's death?**

Amber: Yattah! I got more questions! . I like episode 20. The whole "lets be friends" scene. Classic. Yes I disliked it vey much. Very epic though. It went too fast. It happened in like 45 seconds...

**Light  
whacks him with the deathnote till he dies and then he comes back to life  
Ironic way to die!**

Misa: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amber: Yeah ver ironic. Misa he came back to life.

Misa: YAY! :D

**Ukita  
Ever considered being a comedian?  
Funniest joke you heard?  
What do you think of Matsuda?  
You know in the manga, you actually pulled out the phone cords and left one phone on. Now that was funny.**

Ukita: No. "How did the chicken cross the road?"

Mello:...sarcasm.

Ukita: I don't know. I don't _dislike_ him. Yes quite comical.

**Ide  
Strangest joke you ever heard or told someone?  
Ever thrown a alarm clock or a telephone?**

Ide: Its too perverted to tell. I have thrown an alarm clock, yes.

**These next questions are from Askani Tatalus**

**Ide  
Your reaction to meeting L?  
Most immature thing you have done?  
You do seriously freak me out when you smile.  
Ever been called a turtle?  
Worse names you have been called?  
How did you and Aizawa meet?  
How come people assume you have no personality?**

Amber: Damnit Ide you're way too popular.

Ide: I agree. Um "O.o". Leave because L is weird.

L: I'll take it as a compliment.

Ide:Oh thanks.Mello if you interrupt with the sarcasm thing you'll be sorry. Yes in fact I was two questioners ago. Turtle. Through work. I don't know.

**Matsuda  
Do you like your new haircut?  
Do you drink alot?  
(kidnaps Matsuda and dresses him in a clown suit)**

Matsuda: I guess. No :D

Amber: OMFG A CLOWN!! -hides behind L-

**L  
Strangest habit you have?  
It's funny how you annoy Light alot. Thank you for that.**

L: None of my habits are strange.

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

L: It was a pleasure.

**These next questions are from Neigo Micontent**

Light: You again?!

**L  
Light told me to spike your cake.**

L: Oh how he will pay.

**Ide  
What does Matsuda do better than you?  
Why do people assume you are not straight?**

Ide: Nothing it was a rumor.

Amber: Tad modest there eh, Ide?

Ide: I have no earthly idea why.

**Matsuda  
Why must you make a fool of yourself?**

Matsuda: It makes me look cute :D

**Taskforce  
What happens whenever someone shows up drunk or has a hangover at work?**

Taskforce: Depends on who is drunk or hung-over.

**Amber  
If it makes you feel better, I couldn't figure the difference between Greece and Italy.**

Amber: Not it doesn't really I don't know the difference. Then again when was the last time I looked at a globe or map?

**These questions are from Akatoro Mitsaiya**

**Ide  
Wow, you get asked more questions than anyone on this story so far.  
Stupidest question you ever got asked?  
Mind sharing one of these sarcastic moments?  
Was there ever a moment where you laughed at something at someone's expense no matter how hard you tried not to?**

Ide: Yes I know...

Light: Show-off...

Ide: "Are you a turtle?" or "Are you gay?". The answering session from Askani Tatalus above. Yeah of course.

**Matsuda  
Does the word "butts" make you laugh?  
Ever got shot?  
Scariest moment?  
You're not dumb. You're vertically challenged.  
(pushes him down a plot hole)**

Matsuda: Yes. It does. No. Finding out Light was Kira.

Light: Seriously?

Matsuda: THANKS:D

Amber: A plot hole?

Near: I think they meant a pot hole.

Amber: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

**Takada  
I'm glad you died.**

Takada: Thanks!!

-crickets chirp-

Takada: What no sarcasm thing?

Mello: It isn't funny because no one likes you.

**Mikami  
Why did you have to stab yourself with a pen out of all things?**

Mikami: It was my tool in assisting God.

**Okay so these are the last questions from Sonar**

**Taskforce  
I guess I did use the word react too much.  
Who's good on the gun?  
When the taskforce is bored and have nothing to do, what do you guys do to pass the time besides reports?  
Ever shot someone on accident?**

Taskforce: Yes. Not Matsuda. Make fun of Matsuda. No.

**Matsuda  
Did you even try and get to know Ide better?  
I still don't think Ide is hopless as you make him to be.  
So it is true that you make fun of Ide behind his back? (is tempted to throw a chair but finds a paper weight and throws it at Matsuda and it hits him really good in the head) That's gonna leave a mark.  
Has anyone ever called you a totebox?**

Matsuda: Actually, no. Well I don't know what to say. Yes. No. -faints-

Light:How girly.

**Ukita  
You're pretty funny.  
Well, I'll let you in on my fears. I fear small spiders, heights, objects close to my eyes and lightning.  
One time, a lightning strike broke a chalkboard into half when I was younger.  
Ever had any pets?  
(hugs Ukita and gives him a kiss on the cheek)  
You're tied with Aizawa for third for my favorite characters.  
You never did answer about your final thoughts as you were dying at Sakura TV question.  
Ever been called a monkey?  
Got any strange talents?  
Strangest prank call you ever recieved? (it can be during or before the Kira case)  
I did not like the scene where you died. You did not deserve to die.**

Ukita: Thanks. Oh were you harmed? Yep!! Thanks. Again, thanks. Oh I didn't? Sorry!! Um "did I leave the oven on"

Amber: -twitches then breaks out into massive laughter-

Matt: Dude seriously? Thats...thats weak.

Ukita: WHATEVER.No. No..Oh that Amber and Matt slept together.

Matt&Amber: WTF

Ukita: Yeah if you like me tease them about that. Thanks.

**Ide  
(gives him a kiss on the cheek)  
(smiles)  
I am sure you have a good sense of humor.  
What makes you different than the other officers?  
Is there times where you are considered sensitive?  
strangest thing you seen a taskforce member do?  
I hope you didn't mind me asking all those questions.  
Worse conservation you ever been involved in?  
So you're a shakesphere fan too? I love Macbeth since I actually understood the meaning behind the words.  
Ever seen a musical?  
I dare you to punch Matsuda.  
Is there times that you lose self control?  
Do you consider yourself a follower or a leader?  
I'm curious. Do you listen to Classical music? I love Mozart.  
What's your height? (I been trying to figure this out since they make you seem short in one of the episodes and in the manga)Biggest challenge you had to over come?  
Your biggest fear? You can see mine in the questions that I asked Ukita.  
I promise I will have more questions for you next time.  
(blows a kiss and then trips on her footing accidently knocks Aizawa over) Ow! Sorry Aizawa. (helps Aizawa up to his feet and nervously laughs)**

Ide: Oh goodie more questions. Well thanks. I do. My attitude. Not on duty, but yes. I have seen Matsuda do the chicken dance. I don't. It's okay. Everyone with Matsuda. Yes im a fan. Macbeth is good. Yeah. -punches Matsuda- Yes. A leader. Yes I do.

Amber: For school I had too. I have a mix cd of multiple classical artists. Requiem is my favorite.

Ide: Haven't measured. But I'll find out don't worry. Proving Im no gay. Oh im sure you will.

Aizawa: It's okay.

**Amber  
Talking about the opening and closing credits to the show.**

Amber: Oh okay. Well the two openings are tied but I kinda like the second one better. Heavy metal pwns.****

Near  
I think you did much better than L in the Kira invesigation to be honest. L's biggest mistake was letting Light help and letting his doubts get in the way.

Near: Thank you. Yes emotions, emotions, emotions.

**Matt  
Is it true that you got a nickname for Mello and your goggles?  
Favorite animal?**

Matt: -sighs and pauses game- Yes Mellypants wasn't too happy though :3 A pikachu.

Mello: Wtf..

Amber: WOO WERE DONE! ALRIGHT -for no reason hugs L-

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	7. Epic Death Scene

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: I think I bit off more than I can chew. Fifteen people already asked questions!!

Light: Haha.

Amber: Stfu Lightlamp.

Light: I bet I got hate-mail right?

Amber: Actuall no Lightlamp, you have a fan.

**These questions are from Moonshine 369**

**Alright. I may as well.**

Light  
You know how your last name backwards spells Imagay? (You poor thing.) Well, if you put Light and Yagami together, you can spell ALMIGHTY. I just wanted to let you know.

Light: Yes poor me. Well of course it does because I **am** Almighty. Thanks.

Mikami: Because he is God :D

**L  
Yeah, if you put L and Lawliet together, all you can spell is Wallet. ;D  
P.S. You're still cool. Just not as cool as Light.**

Light: Haha! I have your real name!!

Mello: Too late Imagay.

L: Wow. Maybe I should be a wallet for Halloween? Thanks..

Light: This is more like it.

**Mikami  
Really? A pencil? You killed yourself with a pencil? And seriously, how come you got all ugly when you were dying? I used to think you looked spiffy, but then you got all bug-eyed. Ew.**

Mikami: Actually, it was a pen. Well I'm sure everyone looks so sexy when they die and they have an epic death scene.

Matt&Mello&L: I did :D

**Matt  
/Where/ do you buy your clothes??**

Matt: Mostly "custom made" but I love to hit HotTopic!

Amber: Yay were done!No one asked me anything. Poor Near...xD Well at least you didn't ask Ide anything. I think he was overloaded!

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	8. Compliment

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: I didn't get any questions -.- but at least Near finally did.

Near: Finally...

Mello: Did I get more?

Amber: Yes.

Mello: Yeah. -smiles evily-

**These questions are from Mew Kao**

**Light  
OMFG!! Imagay!? You must be proud! XD  
I have more qs fer ya.  
Answer this question correctly and I'll give you cookies: What do you think I would do with the death note? Hurry up, Yagami-kun.**

Light: Oh joy. Yes Im very proud.

Mello: SARCASM

Light: Okay Mello, stop that. You would kill me. Probably.

**Misa  
Do you have pictures of Light naked plastered to your room wall?**

Misa: Of course Misa does!!

Light: Oh shit..

Takada: Come again?!

Matt: Can't you just go die...

**L  
XD I luv luv luv you!  
What do yu think was the hardest part about the Kira case?  
If any girl at all, which of the people who were involved with Yagami-kun do you think might've paired good with you?  
-hands you plate of cookies-**

L:Thanks :3 Having to be handcuffed to Light-kun. Why Misa of course. -eats cookies-

Misa:Oh Ryuzaki! -twitches-

**Mikami  
You creep me out!  
Why you you say 'delete' every time you kill? The world is not a computer program! 0.0  
Why do you think Light's God? Are you friggin' kidding me?**

Mello: Im just gonna say "SARCASM" before we even start. Okay? Good.

Mikami: I am deleting them. I know. Because he is. No.

Amber: Way to get the job done fast, Teru.

**Takada  
Do you get JEALOUS of Misa? Hehehehehehe.**

Takada: Of course not because Light loves me!!

Mello: Right.

Matt: As if.

Near: Get a life.

Misa: Pfft. Hahaha.

Light: -whistles innocently-

**Mello  
You are so awesome! -huggles-  
-gives you five chocolate bars-  
Do you hate Light?  
Do you think Mikami's--dare I say--weird?  
Do you think Near's insane?**

Mello: Hey I got alot. And no sarcasm is needed. Well thanks. -eats first two rapidly- Yes. He is Kira. But I hate Takada more.

Amber: Don't we all?

Mello: Yes he is very weird. Near? Hell yes. Have you seen how he smiles? Or how he plays? Or dresses?

**Near  
-gives you a toy robot-  
WHY OH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY BELOVED L'S PLACE!?**

Near: ...I'll take it as a compliment. -plays with robot-

Mello: Haha.

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	9. BB's Jam

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: Golly gee more questions. And Lightlamp, you got hate-mail.

Light: Oh. joy.

**These questions are from Kit-Kat Punk-Lover**

**Aloha! :D I got questions for all of ya!  
Near  
OMFG I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU! (Hugs Near to death) Will you mary me!?**

Near: Wooow. Um..what do you look like?

Light: Fangirl alert..

Amber: Shut up Lightlamp.

**Mello  
You rock my elmo socks! (hugs Mello) I don't have any questions for you but I would like to say you beat Near at 3 things: You were the first to die :(, You are obviously first at losing your virginity :D, M is before N.**

Mello: Okay first off you have Elmo socks? Thanks for the hug. Thats okay. Well the show is called Death Note so if you don't die your gay.

Near: Yeah keep telling yourself that Mello.

Mello: Of course I lost my virginity first. Of course it is.

**Matt  
You rock too! (Hugs Matt)  
Are you the uke or the seme in you and Mello's relationship!?**

Matt: -sighs and pauses games- Thanks. -hugs with one arm- Don't tell Mello but the seme.

Mello: What was that?

**L  
You Rock as well! (Hugs L) Do you hate light for killing you and Watari?**

L: Thank you. I don't hate.

Fangiril: Awwwww... :D

**Light  
BO! I hate you lightbulb imagay! Gets out chainsaw and runs after light)**

Light: I'll save the trouble of Mello's sarcasm and not say thanks. -runs-

Amber: Run Lightlamp run! Mwahahahahah.

**Takada  
Orphan killing ! (gets out gun and shoots her)**

Takada: -dies-

Amber: Katelyn your my hero.

**(If your doing B.B) Beyond Birthday  
OMFG YOU ROCK! (Hugs beyond)  
When do you think you'll beat L? I'm rooting for ya!**

Amber: Oh finnaly.

B.B: Thank you. I don't know but soon. You are? Buying my jam would prove it.

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	10. Matsuda the Pervert

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: Golly gee more questions. I don't even wanna know how many we'll get while I'm in school.

Light: Your leaving us to go to school?

Amber: Of course not Lightlamp you'll have a babysitter.

Light: That wasn't the question...

**These first questions are from Ada Ikito**

**Ukita  
Is that a spider on your shoulder?  
I dare you to dance to "Living da vida loca"  
If life was turned into comedy, we would all die laughing. Care to laugh to death with me? (strangest but funniest thing I heard)**

Ukita: AH OMFG WHERE?! -runs like a scared girl-

Aizawa: -hits upside the head- Shut up and answer the questions..

Uktia:-straightens suit- Why but ok.-dances as hard as he can-

Aizawa: O.o

Ukita: Sure pant I will...

**Taskforce  
What names do you call Matsuda?**

Taskforce: It depends how old you are...

**Light  
Hey Drama queen!**

Light: Oh heeeeeeeeey.

L:...

**L  
I dare you to beat up Light.**

L: -kicks Light's nose-  
**Ide  
I dare you to torment Mello by making him listen to Britney Spears.  
So I assume someone mistaked you for a pervert once?  
What did you do to make Matsuda cry.**

Ide:-plays "Gimmie More"-

Matsuda: The horror!!

Ide: Yeah..xD alot of things.

**These questions are from Akiha Hakare**

**Ukita  
Hey monkey  
Worse advice you recieved?**

Ukita: -.- Hi. "You could make an extra buck from preforming"

**Mikami  
By the way, I should warn you that Velvet Sin is a crazy fan girl that is in love with you.**

Mikami:...good to know. I'm sure God made her like that.

Takada: Oh shut up.

Amber: Did someone hear something...?

**aizawa  
You got a cute daughter. **

Aizawa: Thanks! I'll be sure to give her the compliment.

**Taskforce  
How could Yagami be the worse person to be teamed up with? What did he do?  
I dare all of you to have very out of character moments!**

Soichiro: Hunh?

Ide: Nothing!!

Taskforce: -everyone caramelldanses while Matsuda calls everyone a slut-

Amber: -trying to shoot Matsuda-

These next questions are from Jadel Thorn& Velvet Sin

**The two arrive with black eyes and bandaged arms and chest.  
Velvet smiles and tackles Mikami. Mikami looks at her funny.  
Velvet: Aw..you're so cute. Ignore my black eyes.  
Jadel: Quit it.  
Velvet: Um..I hate to ask but could you please write her name in the deathnote? She's been a constant "Thorn" in my side.  
Jadel: Very funny.  
Mello: Sarca--  
A shoe hits Mello in the head.**

Mello: Ow! What the hell?

Mikami: ...Thanks? Oh DELETE! -writes name-

**Matsuda  
We dare you to get drunk for two chapters and hug the next reviewer that comes in.  
We dare you to be mean on the next chapter.**

Matsuda: More questions!-says with hispanic accent-

Amber: -slaps forehead-

Matsuda: Okay!! But being mean is mean.

Amber: No shit.

**Light  
Have you ever tried to break up a fight between the taskforce?  
Is it true that Ide and Matsuda tend to bicker too much?**

Light: No. They are smart enough just to argue while I'm around. Yes. Way too much.

**Ide  
Did you say react or Reactin? (bad joke..I know)  
Jadel pokes him in the eyes and runs like heck.**

Ide: Reactin cause I'm a pimp.

Mello: Wtf...at least I'm in the mafia..

Ide: -glares-

**Ukita  
Worse show you seen?  
Ever tried to stop smoking?  
(hides his smokes) Um..Matsuda told me to hide your smokes.**

Ukita: Hannah Montanna. -flashback- -shudders- MATSUDA!!

**These are from Kimikowa Niska**

**Aizawa  
Is Matsuda an idiot?  
Worse show to be introduced to?**

Aizawa: Ye- -cut off by Matsuda glomping Kimikowa Niska-

Amber: Damnit Matsuda get off. NOW!

Matsuda:-gets off-

Aizawa: Proof enough? Um Hannah Montanna...

**Ide  
Worse costume you ever seen?  
I'm sure you were trying not to laugh when Matsuda was actually alive and not dead.**

Ide: Matsuda put a sheet over his head and said he was a ghost. Yes. Trying very hard.

**Shingo Mido  
Your final thoughts as you died?  
Why do you have to be so flippin hot.**

Shingo Mido: Amber and Matt might laugh at me so I'd rather not share.

Matt: Damn straight we will. -high fives Amber-

Shingo Mido: I don't know

Mikami: God made him like that.

**Matt  
I dare you to make out with Mello.**

Matt:Get over here.

Mello: NO

Amber: -kicks Mello so he lands in Matt's arms-

Matt: Ready? :)

**These are from ****Ideas Morrew**

**Matsuda: You know your name looks like..  
Ideas: You notice that now huh?  
Mello: Sar--whack  
Ideas has a vein in his head.  
Matsuda: Are you related to..  
Ideas: Do I look like Ide to you? No I am not. My name is pronounced E-day-us.  
Ideas kicks Matsuda and sends him flying.  
Ideas: Idiot!**

Mello: Why does everyone keep hitting me?! TT

Ide: Yes he is.

Matsuda: T.T

**Matsuda  
I dare you to do the chicken dance.**

Matsuda: -starts dancing- DUNA DUNA DUNA NUNANUNANUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA NANUNANUNA

**Near  
I dare you to confuse Light.**

Near: Shouldn't be to hard. -pulls on Light's hair-

Light: I'm not a lamp. -stares at Amber-

Near: Oh? Then why is your name "Light"?

Light: ...My head hurts...

**These are from Trilesta Mikamo**

**Ukita  
I dare you to have a staring contest with Aizawa without laughing.**

Ukita: --stares--

**Light  
(whacks him with the stupid note and writes his name in it) In 40 seconds, you will become really stupid.**

Light: -looks at watch- ...40 seco- -takes off clothes and starts running around with pants on head-

Matt: Wouldn't want the God of the new world to be that small eh, Mikami?

Amber: MY EYES

**Mello  
Are you ever Mello?  
Smelly pants!  
(annoys Mello to the point where he starts shooting at her so she hides behind Aizawa) That scary lady is shooting at me.  
Mello: I'm a man.  
Trilesta: Whatever Jello. You don't shoot a woman!**

Mello: Very funny. Sarcasm..Hey no one hit me!! Yes but what makes me so sure your a woman?

L: Jello...?-tries to eat Mello-

Mello: Get off!!

**These are by Akara Uchida**

**Taskforce  
Biggest misconception of the police?  
How would you react to tasers killing people without weapons when there was enough cops to attack the man and arrest him? (It happens in Canada alot)  
Who has no personality?**

Matsuda: That we don't have feelings!!

Aizawa: It does? I don't know...

Matsuda: Ide.

**These are from Sonar**

**Aizawa  
I didn't mean to crash into you last time but glad you forgave me.  
(sees Matsuda watching her)**

Aizawa: It's okay. Matsuda you rapist.

**Matsuda  
Why are you looking at me like that? (sees a strange look and realizes he might want some payback for her throwing the paperweight at him)  
Ever been mistaken for a girl.  
(runs like heck as Matsuda goes after her and tackles her down)  
Matsuda: Got you now.  
Sonar almost trembles as she tries to get free.  
Matsuda: No way of getting free. I'm going to have you...  
Sonar: Isn't that Sayu?  
Matsuda: Where?  
He loocks up and Sonar lowblows him.  
Matsuda: Augh..not nice.  
Matsuda falls to one side and Sonar quickly runs over to Ukita and catches her breath)**

Matsuda:-stil on the floor-

Ide: I called him a girl once.

**Ukita  
(chuckles)  
I think Matsuda's trying to rape me.  
I was lucky that I was in the row away from the chalkboard. Scary experience though.  
So you fear Spiders too?  
I dare you to throw Matsuda in a room of flypaper and record everything that happens in this chapter. Then show it to everyone.**

Ukita: O.o? How creepy. Yes I agree. SPIDERS?! -throws-

**Taskforce  
How do you cheer each other up when someone feels down?  
What happens whenever Matsuda shows up drunk for work?  
Who would win a drinking contest?**

Taskforce: Make fun of Matsuda. ...Make fun of Matsuda. Not Matsuda!!

**Ide  
(hides behind Ide as Matsuda is trying to find her)  
Even with an age difference, I would probably date you.  
Did you ever find out your height yet? I'm not sure if you are taller than me but I'm 5'5.  
Any song you would consider torture?  
When you first decided to become a cop, what was the biggest question you had about joining the force?  
Any advice on confidence?  
Any advice on overcoming loss?  
Have you ever dated in the past?  
Ever had any pets?  
If you were not a cop, what other career would you have taken?  
I think you look sexy without eyebrows. (blushes)  
Did you ever chew out Matsuda for all the times he made fun of your romance life?  
How did it feel to punch Matsuda?  
(Matsuda: Found you.  
Sonar keeps behind Ide.  
Sonar: you're not touching me.)  
Favorite musical? I once seen Little shop of horrors. That one scared me. I love Cats and Jesus Christ Superstar.  
(Sonar is grabbed.  
Sonar: Stop it! Let go of me Matsuda  
Matsuda chuckles  
Sonar: A little help here please Ide. I think he's lost it from being hit from the paperweight.  
Sonar feels a tug on her other arm and then Matsuda is hit with a shoe and passes out. Sonar stays near Ide but looks quite scared considering that Matsuda ripped off one of the sleeves on her top. Ukita is seen with one less shoe on. Sonar and Ukita exchange a thumbs up )  
Why was I not surprised that would happen. In another story, Matsuda went crazy and tried to rape me by kidnapping me.  
(Sonar rubs her wrist and then quickly gets a new top on. She comes back over and Ide is sitting down. Sonar sits down and Ide is surprised when she falls asleep on him. She did feel tired from Matsuda scaring her. Sonar mumbles about feeling quite comfortable and falls asleep with her shoulder length hair covering her face.)**

Ide: Are you a stalker? Oh thanks. Do you think I look like turtle. No I didn't I'll make Matsuda go find me some meausing tape if he ever gets out of that giant fly-trap.

Amber: Im 5'6!!

Ide: Interesting, not. The barney song. Is there some idiot who's always gonna bug me? Don't be a fraidy cat like Matsuda. Yes I have, thank you. Yes i don't have any now though. I don't know but Matsuda says I could work in a zoo. Thanks. Yes and very good.

Ukita: Hey get back in your closet!!-throws Matsuda back in fly-paper-

Ide: Cats is cool.

Amber: I loooooooooooove Cats.

Ide: -kicks Matsuda back in room and locks it with many chains-

Aizawa: Told you he was a rapist.

Ide: -lets Sonar sleep on him-

**These last questions from knight of Lawlipop**

**to: Amber  
1. why do you call Light a 'Lightlamp'? do you hate him?  
2. who's your favourite DN character?  
3. how old are you?  
4. do you have any YM or Facebook account? may I know?**

Amber: You don't? Am I the only one? I don't hate him but I don't like him. L, Matt, or Mello. Can't tell you sorry. But I'm not a little kid. No I don't. But if I did, sure.

**to: Rem  
1. why would you sacrifice your life for Misa? why do you love her so much?  
2. can shinigami have a crush to another shinigami?  
3. do you hate Light?  
4. do you like Ryuk?**

Rem: Oh I got questions? I don't know she's important for me. Yes they can. I don't like him, no. He's a fun enough Shingami.

**to: Light  
1. have you ever really love someone in your life?  
2. do you admire L?  
3. do you hate Near?**

Light: Of course, Misa.

Misa: YAY!

Takada: HEY!

Amber: -kicks Takada- coughlightlampyouraliarcough

Light: -glares- No.

L: Oh I'm hurt.

Light: Shut up. Yes.

Near: Love you too.

Mello: Sarcasm!

**to: L  
1. why are you so polite to everyone?  
2. do you have any crush in the past?  
3. do you like Light?  
Thanks for the answers. Love you always.**

L: Simple manners.

Amber: -hugs L-

L: . Yes Misa-Misa is quite cute.

Misa: Eww...

L:Yes Light-kun is my friend.

Amber:...I'm your friend -hugs tighter-

L: You are? Thank you.

Ukita: Um Matsuda is stuck...

Amber: If I missed your question sorry I did these right before school sorry! I'll get them next time if I did!

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	11. Friends

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: Wow only three people asked questions. An one sent me a PM ,congrats it means your are not lazy.

**These first questions are from Kit-Kat Punk-Lover**

**Hello! sorry I wasn't around last time! stupid computer :D!  
Anyway more questions!  
Near  
To answer your question I'm a punk! Will ya marry me! I love you! Can I have another hug?**

Near: We'll see. I need more toys. -hugs-

**Mello  
Elmo rocks that's why! How many times a day are you accused of being a girl? Can I have another hug?**

Mello: Okay then. Quite a few. -looks at Matt and Near- Oh fine. -hugs-

**Matt  
You do know that smoking kills right? Can I get a hug?**

Matt: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP GETTING ON MY CASE ABOUT THAT?!

Matsuda: Haha. Like the Kir-

Light: Shut up.

Matt: -hugs-

**Light  
I HATE YOU! i hope you die a horrible mserable way! Oh wat you did! HAHAHAHA! You were rolling around in a freakin' puddle :D**

Light: Thanks, I feel the love.

Mello, Matt, Amber: SaRCASM!!

**Mikami  
Aloha twitchy. Why are you obsessed with light?**

Mikami: Aloha. He is God.

Amber: coughnotreallyidiotcough

**B.B.  
You rock! You may have loads of Jam! Can I have a hug? I was very sad when you lost to L in another note. :(**

Bye all of ya! Have a awsomeness day Hahahahahahahaha!

B.B: Thanks but did you bring me any?

Amber: -Gives B jam.-

B.B: THANK YOU! -bites thumbnail- I was sad too. -hugs with sticky fingers-

**Next questions are from knight of Lawlipop**

**to: L, Light, Near  
Which DN character will you choose to be your partner?**

Light: Misa.

Takada: HEY

Amber: -shoots at Takada- carry on please

L: Hmm maybe Misa

Misa: Yay!! Misa's popular!

Near: Whatever why do you think I kidnapped Misa.

Amber: O.m.g. you rapist!!

**to: Matsuda  
Which one will you choose: Misa or Sayu?**

Matsuda: Um...I-I uhhh colapses

**to: Sayu  
Would you marry Matsuda if he asks you?**

Sayu: I'd consider it!

**to: Ryuk  
What do you think about Rem? Do you like her?**

Rem: She's alright. Kinda fun.

**to: Light  
What do you think about Tatsuya Fujiwara's acting in DN live-action?  
Do you prefer L or Near?**

Light: I do much better and he didn't capture my sexiness. I hate both but I guess L.

L: Yay...

**to: Misa  
What do you think about Erika Toda's acting in DN live-action?  
Do you hate Near for beating Light?  
What would you do if Light choose Takada instead of you?**

Misa: I don't think she got Misa's personality down well. Yes. I'd kill Takada, plain and simple.

**to: Watari  
Do you love L?  
Do you hate Light for killing you and L?  
How old was you when you died?**

Watari: Yes. Yes. Um...I don't like math you do it 1955-2004

**to: Near  
Do you like Mello?  
What did you feel when Roger told you that L is dead? You didn't show any expression in the manga, different from Mello.**

Near: Yes I like Mello.

Mello: Liar...

Near: Am not. I was a little disappointed.

**to: L  
What do you think about Ken'ichi Matsuyama's acting in DN live-action?  
How rich are you?  
Are you proud of Near for beating Kira?  
Why don't you hate Light for killing you Watari? You're so nice. I love you.**

L: He was very good I liked him. Very, very rich. Somewhat, yes. Well Light was my first-ever friend..

Light: Oh shuttup.

Amber: Lightlamp!! -hits-

**These last questions are from SoniaM2005**

**to Amber**

**Hey! Why do you hate Light though? Is he hated for being brilliant but  
disturbed? xD because that's all the more reason to like him!**

Amber: Hi! . I don't!! Everyone thinks that. I do **not** hate Lightlamp. I think "Lightlamp" is cute. Hey "light" is awesome "amber" is crystalize tree sap. I like Lightlamp alot!! -hugs Light-

Light: Yeah really hard to belive though. We are friends.

**to Light  
if there was one thing you could say to Misa before you died at the end of  
the Manga, what would it be? Besides I love you (hopefully)?**

Light: Um "live the rest of your life well."

Amber: It was about a year...

Light: Even so! Um thanks.

Matt: So that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	12. Dating

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note. Or tokio hotel

Amber: So now were here again..up on your roof so high..the whole world can just go to h--

Light: Not a chance!!

Amber: You make things _so_ difficult!!

**These first q's are from BetterMan**

**Taskforce  
Whatever happens if Aizawa or Ide appear drunk to work? I can't picture Ide doing it.**

Soichiro: Actually, Ide hasn't. But with Aizawa, alot of yelling.

Matsuda: -shudders-

**Mello  
Say Sarcasm one more time and I'll be sure to throw something at you.**

Mello: You wouldn't dare.

**These next questions are from Ikara Tomei**

**( Mello sings "Ide and Sonar sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes sarca--Mello is whacked by a police badge )**

Mello: grumblegrumblegrumbleNear's fault...grumblegrumble

**Aizawa  
I think Matsuda stole your pants.  
I dare you to wrap Matsuda up in toliet paper.**

Aizawa: O.O -gets new pants and blushes-

Matsuda: Yay! I'm a mummy.

Aizawa: Your lucky I'm putting breathing holes...

**Mello  
I dare you to swim in a tank of buttons with no life jacket on.**

Mello: Buttons...? Um is that possible?

Matt: Just do it you wuss...

Mello:-gulps and starts swimmings-

**Matt  
I dare you not to play video games for 2 chapters.**

Matt: TT How...cruel..

Mello: Who's the wuss now? -chokes on button-

**These are by Sarina Corem**

**Ukita  
I dare you to show everyone what happened in chapter 10.  
Funniest thing you done?  
Are you the overly emotional officer?  
Ever been mistaken for a mafia member?  
What movie would make you cry?**

Ukita: Oh great...-shows-

Amber: -twitches-

Misa: -screams and faints-

Ukita: That. Lolololol...No that's Matsuda. Me? Not that I know of. Titanic!! It's so sad...

Amber: -sweatdrops-

**Light & L  
I dare the two of you to dress like drag queens**

Light: WHY?!

L: Oh come on Light-kun it can't be that bad.

Light: -twitches- Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Amber: Glad your happy Lightlamp. -forces into drag-

**Matsuda  
I dare you to streak across a football field.**

Matsuda: Ohh I saw Light r-

Light: I was drunk and underage!! LET IT GO. w

Amber: Uhh alright then..-matsuda runs naked across field at superbowl-

Matt: Did people even have to be there?

-matsuda gets arrested-

**Mello  
I dare you to use Matsuda as target practice.**

Mello: So fun. -breaks matsuda out then randomly shoots near him-

**Amber  
You hate Hannah Montanah too. Miley is trying to get off that show. I hate her.**

Amber: Yes, Miley is a slut...Almost more than Takada..

Takada: -.-

**These are by Akira Pheonix & Hikami Haruda:**

**Two more ladies show up into the room.  
Akira: Hmm..I got some pretty good ideas.  
akira looks around and tackles Ukita.  
Ukita: Spider!  
Akira: Not a spider!  
Ukita looks up and after a few minutes, he is left with lipsticks marks and Akira stole his tie.  
Akira: Got your tie!  
Akira runs as Ukita chasses after that Akira.**

Ukita: -yells-

**Hikami: She is so in love with Ukita just like Amber is in love with Matt.**

Amber: -growls-

**Mello: Sar--  
Hikami kicks Mello in the stomach.  
Hikami: I dare you to dress like a girl Mello and date...Near!**

Mello: D-date Near? NO WAY!!

Matt: Sorry man but you have to.

Mello: Oh really now Matty? **Someone make Matt go out with Amber!! **-dresses like girl and asks out Near- Hey baby..-twirls hair and puts arm around Near-

**Matsuda  
I dare you to dress like Batman's sidekick, Robin.**

Amber: OMGGZ my cousin used to do that!!

Matt: Amber, you didn't hear what Mello said?

Amber: Yeah he flirted with Near.

Matt: Now not that he said that someone should make us g--

Amber: Matt shut up, its Matsuda's turn.

Matt: -pouts-

Matsuda: -dresses like Robin- GEE WILIKERS BATMAN!!

**Misa  
I dare you to dress like catwoman but with a more gothic look.**

Misa: YAY! -dresses like catwon MISA-MISA STYLE- meow Light .

Light:...

**Ukita  
I dare you to wear a panda bear costume.**

Ukita: Um...okay..-gets in costume-

Misa: How cute!! MEOW!

**Ide  
I dare you to say something "nice" about Matsuda.  
Between Ukita and Matsuda, who is the most emotional?  
What annoys you about Aizawa, Light & Mogi?**

Ide: ..he dresses nice. Um Matsuda. Well it used to be Aizawa's afro, Light's know-it-all attitude and well you know Mogi.

**L  
I dare you to grope Misa's behind and blame it on Light.**

L: -grabs Misa's butt-

Misa: RYUZA--

L: It was Light!

Misa:Ohhh P:D -glomps Light MEOW-

**These are from Sonar**

**Ide  
(starts to wake up but finds herself looking at him)  
Thanks for the wake up call and for your help in chapter 10.  
I'm not a stalker though not a fan girl. I was only hiding behind you to get  
away from Matsuda.  
What is it with older men having things in common with me?  
you hate the barney song too?  
(Measuring tape appears after Aizawa throws it at Mello for making fun of his  
hair.)  
Stupidest rule you heard?  
Ever bent or broke the rules?**

Ide: It's okay. Uh oh you might wanna tell Mello tha- -Mello is flir ting with Near and Near laughed (not in a making fun way)-Uhh nevermind -thinking- WOW! -talking- It's common! Yes everyone here does. Execept for Near and L probably. Haha. "Don't make fun of Matsuda" Yeah, all the time.

**Ukita  
Thanks for throwing that shoe at Matsuda.  
Has he got out of that room yet?  
You got to face your fear of spiders sooner or later.**

Ukita: Welcome. Yeah he did. I know.

**These are from Askani Tatalus:**

**Matsuda  
You are such a pedophile!**

Matsuda: Um thanks!

Mello: SARCASM

**Ide  
you seriously called Matsuda a girl?  
By the way, Matsuda said you had no personality. How about proving him  
wrong?  
(throws a baseball bat at Mello but it misses and knocks out Mr.Yagami)**

Ide: That gay. -dances-

Soichiro: X(

**Light  
I dare you to annoy Amber for a whole chapter.**

Light: Okay all next chapter since this one is almost over.

Amber: Hmpf...

**Ryuk  
I dare you to handcuff Matsuda to Gevanni & Mikami.**

Ryuk: Entertaining! -handcuffs-

Mikami: Let me go I have to DELETE!!

Matsuda: :D lalalalalala

Gevanni: WHY ME?! -cries-

Matt: so that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamaneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	13. GirlfriendVoting

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA

Light: Hey..

Amber: Not you. The readers!

Mello: I bet they don't even read, they just ask questions. I bet they don't even read thier answers!!

Matt: Mello knock it off, your gonna make her feel bad.

Mello: Well sorry, I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend.

Matt: -walks to talk to L and didn't notice Mello's comment-

Mello: Aha! So you _are_ going out with her!! I'll get revenge!

Amber: Who's going out with who?

Mello: Um...er...um...

Light: -pokes Amber rapidly then screams in ear- I AM LIGHT YAY I MAKE PEOPLE SEE YAYAYAYAYAYA!! MELLO IS A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WOOOOOORRRLLLLDD!!

Amber: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Light: I'm supposed to annoy YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU-glass shatters-

**These questions are from Kit-Kat Punk-Lover**

**Hello! I'm back! Muhahahaha! lol Light's laugh! Anyway on with the questions!  
Near  
I stil love you and will give you a whole toys R us if you marry me :D and a kiss ;)**

Near: What day?

Amber: It can't be until this is finished!!

**Mello  
May I have a hug! What do you think about all the hot yaoi of you and Near ;)**

Mello: Oh please Matt! she has asthma! Your smoking would kill her!!

Amber: -twitches as she's forced to dance hyperly with Light-

Matt: She would get sick of your chocolate!! You don't know how much I've trashed!!

Mello: She would get sick of your games first and wait you did WHAT?! My chocolate!!

Matsuda: -mean and drunk- Hey beevas and butthead yall got questions...-hiccup-

Mello: WHA- Oh!! Shit sorry. Yeah, yeah sure. -hugs- I think it's utterly disgusting.

Matt: Yeah so now since your with Near I can have her right Mel?

Mello: Not a chance!!

**Matt  
Hug please! Wanna go to an arcade with me :D**

Matt: -hugs- -sigh- I wish. Someone said I can't play any games till next chapter. MEANIES!! Now if you don't mind, we're having a big discussion on who Amb- I mean..._an_ important girl should date!

Misa: -notices Amber didn't hear a thing because she's being deafened by Light- Uhm WELL questioners!! It's your time to vote for who do you think who you think should win her! You know it it is come on even Misa knew that. Yeah so say "I vote (Matt) or (Mello)" In your question at the bottom! We won't include in chapter just tally the votes for awhile!

Matt: Good idea.

Mello: Yeah!!

**L  
Hug please! How many pounds of sugar do you comsume in an hour?**

L:-sighs- CHILDREN!! Um lemme see I don't know but my high metabolism burns it off so fast!  
**B.B.  
You are the best! A hug? Do the other characters get freaked out by you sometimes? Will you kill and torture light for me? Jam for you (Hands over jam)  
Bye you all**

B.B: Thank you. -was having fun watching Amber bang her head into wall as Light sand "Best Of Both Worlds"- -hugs- Yes I think Misora who is being SOO quiet (probably in a closet with Raye) does. I've been pretty unknown for the others though. Hmm maybe later this amusing! -watches Amber and Light and starts eating jam-

Misa: Bye!! .

Matt: so that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamaneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!! Remember to vote!

Amber: Vote for what?

B.B: Um...whether Near or Mello is better!

Amber: -Light comes- AHHH!! -runs off-

Misa: Actually vote who gets her, Matt or Mello!

Misora: Nice idea...

Misa: Thank you :D


	14. What Snaps

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note. or Fullmetal Alchemist!

Amber: Ligghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt...

Light: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Amber: 16 people asked questions!!

Mello: Wow.

Amber: Let's get started...

**These be by Kit-Kat Punk-Lover**

Mello: Pirate?

**Bon jour! I'm learning French :D! Anyway I like to say Amber should go with Matt :D Sorry Mello I still love ya!**

Amber: What the heck is she talking about?! MATT! MELLO!

Misa: Wow someone listned to Misa-Misa!

Amber: What is that supposed to mean?!

B.B: Oh yeah remember the _vote_ thing?

Amber: Yeah...?

B.B: Um about that...you see the funny thing is...

Amber: -slaps forehead repeatedly-

**Near  
Whoo hoo Anyday is fine how about now :D! hugs and Kisses!**

Near: ...Okay...? Hugs?

**Mello  
How are ya you pmsing blond :D Have you ever tried killing Near? A Hug?**

Mello:Im fine I guess. Yes of course I have.

Near: Oh poor Near-kun..

Mello: SHUT UP NEAR! -hugs-

**Matt  
A hug? No questions for you just a ppack of cigarretes (Throws you cigarretes) Go kill your lungs**

Matt: -hugs- MY PRECIOUS! -starts smoking-

Amber: -coughs-

**L  
Hi panda-puff! Has Light ever tried raping you?! A hug?**

L: you and the name calling!! No...not that I know of have you Light-kun?

Light: -whistles innocently-

L: O.O

**B.B.  
I love ya1 Jam for you! What was it like killing your victims?!**

B.B: Thanks yous -starts eating- itsh wsh very -gulp- interesting.  
**Bye you all! Of and Light you SUCK! :D**

Everyone: Bye!

Light: Thanks for the love.

Mello: SARCASM!!

**These are from Gakusanji**

**Hey, I'm a knew guy.**

Amber: Heyyyyyyyyyyyy. lollol

**I was just wondering...  
Can Near even walk?  
Is Near an albino, or just...unique looking?**

Near: -.- yes I can walk thank you. No I just like white.

**These are from Calida Haruda**

**Ide  
I dare you to sing "My December" by Linkin park.**

Amber: -kicks Ide into random room- go learn the song. Turtle..LP ROCKS!!

Mello: Fangirl...

**Taskforce  
Who doesn't really drink or smoke?**

Aizawa:Uhhh...Matsuda the least...but that's not how he seems...

**Near  
I dare you to dress like a Vulcan**

Near: ngdbnoanoinorna-dresses- You owe me five bucks...

Mello: xD

**Matsuda  
I dare you to dress like Col.Mustang from Full metal Alchemist.**

Matsuda: -dresses and snaps fingers- WHY IS NOTHING HAPPENING!

Riza: Hey we need you in FMA!

Amber: ...Hawkeye? O.o

**Amber  
Ever watched shows like Ergo Proxy, Paranoia Agent and Sakura Wars? They are actually not bad animes.**

Amber: I love Paranoia Agent, reminds me of Death Note.

Matt: so that is another chapter.

Near: More questions please.

Mello: You can ask anyone including Amber, the author.

Light: To ask review, PM, or email Amber at her email misaamaneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Amber: I'm sorry there are too many to answer right now but I'll get to them I promise!!

Misa: Misa thinks Amber's email rocks. So until next time, bye!!


	15. Were taking a break

**Disclaimer:**News: As Mello previously said I do **not** own Death Note.

Amber: FUCKING DAMN.

Light: What?

Amber: I answered everyone's freaking questions, EVERYONES! IT WAS THIRTY PEOPLE!! THEN THE THING SAID I WASNT LOGGED IN AND DELETED THE WHOLE THING!

Matt: Oh...wow. I'm sorry.

Amber: AND I HAVENT EATEN ALL DAY. I HAVE CHORES, I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER, I DIDNT PRACTICE MY CLAIRENET ITS SO FRUSTRATING!

Matt: Im sorry. -hugs /Amber- This is too much pressure for her guys. Your going to have to wait at least a week or maybe more before she even tries again. this is the second time this has happened so this story is taking a Hiatus! or a break! the stress is murder for her guys I'm sorry we are all. amber, especially since she let you down. So for now goodbye guys. Real sorry.


	16. Proposal

**Disclamier: I don't own Death Note or its characters...I don't own anything...join my Death Note oneshot contest! Deatails on my profile.**

Amber: Hey, we're back after about three months.

Misa: We're ready to answer questions!

Light: Sorry for the delay, but Amber's super-dee-duper lazy.

Amber: Excuse me, but I've been busy Light-o Imagay. I have several other fics, and a contest going on!

Mello: She's also been tottaly addicted to Ouran High School Host Club.

Matt: Plus her birthday was last week.

Amber: Yeah thanks for remembering guys.

Everyone except Matt, Mello, L, and Misa: Sorry...

Amber: Alot of birthday's in November!

Misa: Anyway, let's get going!

**RaiRai13**

**Hi! You may not remember me, but my name is RaiRai(and yes, I spell it without the '13') You were the FIRST to ever review one of my stories, and that story is called "Broken Wing!" Thanks for being very nice and actually REVIEWING for my story...I was getting lonely after a while and I've been apart of this website for like what...a month?**

Mello: It took Amber a lot longer than a month to get a review.

Amber: Shut up Mello! Yes, I remember you. I review every story I read.

**Anyways, I got some things to tell my 3 favorite guys on death note!**

Near: You're so adorable, but you talk too much. (Note: I know that you're adorable because I have the urge to mess up your hair)[meeses up hair]

Mello: He talks wayyy to much.

Near: ..Um, thank you. ...-fixes hair-

**L(Or Ryuzaki, whatever floats your boat!): You are so cute! (Not 'adorable' like near)(I know this because I have the urge to glomp you if you were real!)**

L: Thank you! I'm not real? ...Amber?

Amber: You're _very_ real, L. How else would you be talking?

L: Good point.

**Mello: You're frickin' SEXI man! But do you really have to eat so much chocolate...?(I know that you're SEXI because I have the urge to look at ur butt!)[Sorry, little too much info)**

Amber: DUDE! You "know too much!"

Mello: Hush, now this person is acknowledging my sexiness. Yes I do.

Amber: It's because your fat, Mells.

Mello: ......

Amber: I needed revenge.

**All three: What would you do/say if you ctually met me? **

Mello: We could talk then go eat some chocolate.

L: We could eat some sweets.

Near: We could play with my toys.

**Cuddos to ur Story! (But why don't you think mine is 'SasukeSakura' based. I can change it if that will make it better)**

Light: I think you mean 'Kudos'.

Amber: I don't think we're supposed to be talking about your fic here.

**Kit-Kat Punk-Lover**

**Dudes! I'm here Again! Hahaha! I'm really hyper!  
To everyone:  
What are ya all going to be for halloween! I'm curious! Guess what I'm being! :D**

Amber: Sorry again for the late update -.- We all cosplayed though!

**Near:  
I love you still! Hugs?**

Near: -hugs-

**Mello:  
Doesn't leather get sweaty in the summer? Hugs?**

Mello: Not really. It does sometimes, though. -hugs-

Amber: Where we are it's been freezing.  
**  
Matt:  
Ever been in a threesome? :D Hugs?**

Matt: Hmmm. Have I?

Mello and Near:.........maybe....

Matt: O.O uhh sure..-hugs-****

L:  
I like name calling people it's fun! You are panda-puff...Get over it! :D i love ya! Hugs?

L: Okai :D Thank you! -hugs-

Amber: Panda-puff is such a kawaii nick-name!

**Light:  
As I just told L I like giving people names and here are my names for you:  
Lightbulb, Imagay, Loonypants, F*r,Crazy murderer, Abrocombie and Fitch **, and many many more :D**

Light: D': Amber!! She's eing mean!!

Amber: -gives Katelyn tape of Light dieing-

B.B. -laughs manically-  
**  
B.B.  
Hugs? And Kisses?! Lol! Are you a virgin?! :D  
Bye to you all and have a crazy day!**

B.B: -hugs and kisses on cheek- O.o That's a tad personal, ne?

**Moonshine 369  
**

**Hahaha, Amber I have to say that your replies are truly hilarious. I have a few more questions, just to keep it going along.**

Amber: :D Thank you!!!!

**Misa  
What would your response be if Light came out of the closet to you about his being gay? (whups) ;K**

Misa: ...Light?

Light: I'm not gay!

Amber: Don't remember your name being Imnotgay. It's Imagay.

**Mello  
You know, I love you and all, and I do love your hair the way it is. I'm just wondering is all. Why do you keep it that length? What would you do if someone (say, Matt) cut your hair without your permission? Hahaha. **

Mello: Well thank you. I like it this way. ....Matt. -death glare-

Matt: -hides behind Amber-

**Near  
Ever thought about dying your hair? I mean, it's cool and all, but white is so lifeless. What about hot pink?**

Near: No. I like white. ..Pink?

Mello: -laughs-

**Light  
Hi. I wanted to talk to you again. You're my favorite character, btw. Did I mention?**

Light: Hi. Thank you! Some people are nice unlike K-

Amber: -death glares-

Light: Um...Katrina! Hurricane Katrina was very mean!

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

**Ryuk  
Apples! If Light dressed up like an apple, would you eat him?**

Ryuk: No I only eat good apples.

Amber: Nice figuative language Ryuk!

Ryuk: ...what?

**Light  
You're just so awesome! I mean, you're a freaking genius. And you have cool hair.**

Light: Thanks, again. Very, cool hair.

**Aizawa  
What would you do if-- oh wait. I don't talk to people with ugly afros. Sorry.**

Aizawa**: -.-**

Amber: -laughs-

**Matsuda  
Who would you pick if you had a choice between the four as a partner: Halle, Wedy, Misa, or Light? (nudge-nudge-wink-wink-picklight-kunCOUGH)**

Matsuda: Misa Misa!

Matt: ...Why?

Matsuda: She's cute!

**Light  
If I wrote Death Note, you so would have won. (Rest in Peace. xD)**

Light: Bestest friend, Moonshine 369

**L  
Who is your favorite Wammy boy? (Matt, Mello, or Near) And you can't answer all three. And you can't answer none. If you do, I'll be extremely upset.**

Matt, Mello, Near: -glare-

L: ..............Near. Or Mello.

Matt: -feels heartbroken-

Amber: Aww! -hugs Matt-

**Light  
Yeah. You belong with L.**

Misa: -starts crying-

Light: Maybe you and me aren't that good of friends.

**Watari  
Your name sounds like water-y. Isn't that funny? I think it's funny.**

Watari: I guess it does! -chuckles-

**Rem  
Your hair looks like dreadlocks. What's up with that?**

Rem: I don't know. I like my hair.

Misa: Rem had Medusa hair!

**Naomi Misora  
You're one of my favorites. Are you emo?**

Naomi: Thank you! No I'm not but I got really depressed after Raye...

**Light  
Your name is really cool, too. It's like, you're a "light" in the darkness. And that "light" will begin the new world. How poetic.**

Hm, yeah, this review is already far too long.

Light: Wow. That is. I WILL REIGN OVER A-

Amber: Shut. up.

**Ideas Morrew  
Ide  
I dare you to show a wild side to yourself.  
What was so annoying about Aizawa's afro?**

Ide: -dances wildly-

Everyone:-twitches-

**Mello  
Yes..I would dare to (throws a bowling ball and like a bowling pin, Mello goes down) Strike!  
I dare you to cut your hair short and legally change your name to Jello.**

Mello: Um, OW! -whimpers- D-do I have to?

Amber: Just for this chapter.

Mello: F-fine.

**Matt  
I dare you to kiss Amber.**

Amber: -twitches-

Everyone: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Matt: -blushes- Um....-kisses Amber-

Amber: -blushes-

Jello: Aww how sweet. Not.  
**  
Aizawa  
Did everyone make fun of the afro?**

Aizawa: Yes....

**Ikara Tomei  
Ide  
I heard you read "Twilight" books. Is this true?  
Stupidest rumor heard about you?  
Do you find the rules a bit confining at times?  
Your fears?  
Worse advice you gave someone?  
Let me guess you're one of the guys that remains sober and doesn't drink or do drugs.  
(throws a stick that's on fire towards Matsuda)**

Ide: Yes, I have. They are very good.

Amber: TWILIGHT!!!

Misa: Matt and Amber are going to see it.

Ide: That I was "with" Matsuda. Yes, I guess. Matsuda is a swimsuit. That's very scary. I'd rather not mention the advice..

Aizawa: He told me the afro would be cool.

Ide: Exactly. -laughs-

**Ukita  
Augh..because of you, I had a dream of a three way with you and Ide.**

Ukita: O.O

Ide: Um...uh...

**Aizawa  
I dare you to hang Matsuda from a pole..flag pole that is. Get the help of the taskforce if necessary.**

Aizawa: -ties Matsuda-

Matsuda: HELLLLLLLLPP!

**Matt  
Is Mello such a girl at times?  
Reaction to MelloxMatt pairing?**

Matt: Yes. He tends to have PMS. Um I don't know.

**Mello  
I dare you to make out with Sayu.**

Sayu: -gasps-

Jello: -makes out then washes mouth out-

**Ukita  
aw..you look so cute in that panda suit.  
I can't believe I just wrote your name twice in my review. Guess you're just that loved.  
Ha...Akira Phoenix is on your leg.  
If you are not the overly emotional person, then why did you go to Sakura TV station without thinking?**

Ukita: Thank you. Wow. I'm loved. O.o

Amber; -laughs- That..sounds...so...gross! XD

Jello: You're such a perv!

Ukita: For the duty of the Task Force!

**Mogi  
I dare you to wear colorful clothes.**

Mogi: -dresses like clown-

Misa: :D

**Takada  
I dare you to jump off a cliff.**

Amber: MWAHAHAH!

Takada: I hate you.

Amber: The feeling is mutual.

Takada: -jumps- AHHHHHHHH!

Amber and Misa: MWAHAHAHA

**Matt  
I dare you to propose to Amber.**

Amber: -blushes- Omigosh.

Matt: (just happens to have ring) -gets down on knee-

Amber: -gasps-

Matt: Amber, will you marry me?

Everyone: AW! SAY YES!!

Amber: Um..ok.

Everyone: YAY!!!

**Mikami  
I dare you to recreate your deathscene from the anime.**

Jello: WAY TO KILL A MOMENT!

Mikami; D: Um -stabs wrist with pen- ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Misa: Oh that was nice. Except for Mikami...anyway sorry for any missed questions! We are officially off hiatus!

Light: Send Q's to misaamaneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: What a nice email adress! You ca also review or PM! Bye!!!


	17. Viva Pinata

**Disclamier: I don't own Death Note or its characters...I don't own anything...join my Death Note oneshotcontest! Deatailson my profile.**

Amber: -starts crying- You people! SUPER- LONG CHAPTER

Misa: What's wrong?

Amber: Too many questions! how am I supposed to have Thanksgiving, read my movie companion for Twilight, read New Moon, text, write other fics, see my friends, visit my cousins-

Light: They get it.

Amber: Fine. OH! By the way, I saw TWILIGHT yesterday! It was awesome! If you people have seen it tell me what you thought!!

**Kit-Kat Punk-Lover  
YA! Your back! I was starting to miss ya! On to the dares...**

Amber: Mwahaha. Oh, yay!

**L: Yo. LolI dare ya to dress and act like a gangster for a whole chapter!  
Muhahahahahaha! Also grab Mello's(or as they say Jaello's XD) **! Love ya!**

Lawizzle(L): Yo! Hey Mel-o get ova here!

Mello: I aintyour b-

Amber: MELLO!

Lawizzle: Touchy..Touch-

Everyone: O.O

-CENSORED-

**Light: I'm glad you hate me cause i hate you more! XDYou know I was cheering  
when you died, it was one the best moments in animehistory! YOU ROLLED AROUND  
IN A FRICKIN' PUDDLE! Hahahahahaloser! I dare you to let beyond stab you a  
billion times! XD**

Light: That....was so mean.

Mello: -breaks into laughing fit-

Light: -gets stabbed-

**Near: Hey cuddle bug! -cuddles Near- Your like a bunny you know that! Can I  
have a hug and a kiss please? -gives puppy-dog eyes- You know you can't resist  
these eyes! BTW we should runaway to get married!**

Near:I like bunnies. -hugs Katelyn, kisses- Why runaway? You should stay here with me.

Amber: Who knew _Near, _of all people, was a romantic?

**Mello: Hey sexi! LolI got a few dares for ya! I dare you to dye your hair  
black for one chappie! A hug for your sexiness? Those leather pants really  
emphasize your **! XD**

Mello:Hmmmmhow would I look with black hair? -goes and dyes ( dyes his hair XD)-

Amber: -gasp- It looks AWESOME!

Mello: Nice. -hugs- Well thank you.

Amber: KATELYN! Wtfis with you and Mello's*** today?! XD

**Matt: Ah my wonderful gamer, how are ya? May I come to the wedding? We could  
have a double wedding, you and Amber and Me and Near!**

Matt: Very good, thank you. i have a fiance. Is she invited Amber?

Amber: Of course.

Matt: Actually that isn't a bad idea. Near? Amber?

Near: Sounds good.

Amber: It would be fun!

Mello: -goes and sulks-

**Misa: Your coolio! XDMay I have a hug?**

Misa: Thank you! -hugs tightly-

**Beyond: How's my favorite killer today?!?!?!!?!? LolI dare ya to get high  
off jam! XD**

B.B.: I'm good thanks. Very funny thing with Light. _Fun,_ too.

Amber: Ohhthat would be exciting to see.

BB:--gets high- H-Hey I know y-you your that g-guy who's looks likes me's! -hiccups- HA! -falls over-

Lawizzle: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude.

**Bye ya'll! See ya later!**

**Bye you all!**

**Ideas Morrew  
Jello (Mello)  
I dare you to dress like Scary Spice from the spice girls.  
Matt says you have PMS.**

Mello: I'm Melloagain.

Lawizzle: Nu-uh you Mel-o

Amber: XD

Mello: -.- Um..-dresses- IF YOU WANNA BE MY LO-

Amber: THEY SAID _DRESS_NOT SING!

Mello: Ohhsorry. Um Matty get over here.

Amber: Mells I swear to Kira-

Lawizzle: Leave him alone Ambizzle.

Near: You just got that off Kit-Kat Punk-Lover's profile.

Misa: SHHHH!!!

Mello: The Mel-o thing, MLEand Dexter on DeviantArt. Right _Ambizzle?_

Amber: -.-

**Ide  
You're not actually a bad dancer.  
I dare you to throw a printer and then a chair at Matsuda.  
I'm laughing at what Ikari wrote down last chapter. That was clearly  
disturbing.  
You seen Matsudain a swimsuit haven't you?  
Worse thing to happen while on leave?  
You told Aizawathat the afrowas cool? (smacks Ideon the arm lightly) I  
knew you had personality.  
I dare you to torment Matsudafor a whole chapter.  
Worse book you read?**

Ide: Oh, thanks. -gets printer-

Matsuda: WHY mE?!

Amber: You tired to rape Sonar...

Ide: That isn;t why, though. No one likes you. -throws printer then chair.- Ahem. Y-yes I-i have...I-i'veseen Matsuda..Oh thanks?

Amber: That was funny! -high-fives Ideas-

Ide:Shan't be hard. -pulls Matsudainto dark room-

Amber:We dicussed this. We agreed on 'The Cay'.

**(Ideas get glompedby Takada.  
Takada: Take me away.  
Ideas: Augh..don't sing that pocketful of sunshine.  
Ideas kicked her but sends her into L by accident and they get caught in a  
rather compromsingposition.**

Takada: Why, Hello.

Lawizzle: Uhhhherr noooo. -starts to unwrap candy bar-

**Matt  
I dare you to dress like a pinata and scare L to the point where he won't eat  
candy.**

Matt: VIVA PINATA!!! SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE LIKE A PARTY ANIMAL!

Lawizzle: -starts to cry and throws candy into dark scary corner never to be seen again....-

Amber: I'm marrying _that?!_

**Aizawa  
I dare you to wear a dress.**

Aizawa: -dressing in drag-

**Jadel Thorn & Velvet Sin  
JadelThorn & Velvet Arrive.  
Velvet: Now quit picking on Mikami.  
Jadel: Make me.  
AkiraP: Mind if I drop in?  
Jadel: Hey..you're not allowed here.  
Akira: Hikamiis busy stalking Gevanni.  
Gevanniis running from a sugar high Hikami.  
Jadelshakes her head and kicks the two out and accidentlykick Gevanniout.  
Gevanni: Help!**

Rester: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, NO.

**Aizawa  
I wrote in the stupid note. In 40 seconds, you will act like an idiot for one  
chapter only. (both girls laugh)**

Aizawa: Nu-uh I- ...AHHHHHHHHHHHH VIVA PINATA!

Lawizzle: DA HORRA!

**Mikami  
(Velvet Sin kisses him) Hello cutie pie  
(Jadelgets Velvet off Mikami) You have to excuse her Teru. She's so in love  
with you.  
Anyways, we want to know if you stabbed yourself in the chest or in the arm?  
I dare you to create one awkward moment between you and Rester.**

Mikami: Um...,hi? Oh..you're excused? Well the wrist actually, but technically the arm.

Rester: Why Me?

Mikami: Hey. Hows it goin?

Rester: Ummgood?

Mikami: Yeah you're on that anti-Kira squad right?

Rester: Yeahh..

Mikami: Oh..I'm his biggest fan.

**Soichiro Yagami  
I dare you to do something that would make someone throw up.**

Soichiro:-kisses Light-

everyone: O.O WTF

**Madizecu  
Sayu  
I dare you to slap Matsudareally hard across the face and constantly call  
him a pedophile if he ever tries to get near you.  
(matsudais seen attacking Sonar.  
Sonar: Get off.  
The two got into a physical fight as Sonar tries to get him off of her.  
Sonar: At least my review wasn't used.  
Matsuda: Get back here!  
Matsuda tackles her to the ground as she tries to get free.)  
I dare you to kiss Near on the cheek.**

. -kisses Near-

**Ukita  
It seems you got a girlfriend. (Akirais still on him)**

Ukita: -blushes-

**Ide, Mogi, Ukita & aizawa  
Was there ever a time you just wanted to break rules?  
Are cops more concerned with images than just telling the truth and saving  
lives at times?  
Hardest song to ever learn in school?**

All: Yeap. Sure are. Song....?

**Matt  
I dare you to sing "Love lockdown" by Kayne west.  
I dare you to come out of a hollow cake dressed in just a speedo and  
goggles.**

Matt: -sings-

Mello: Matt I didn't know you could sing like that!

Amber: -starts crying-

Matt: -comes out of hollow cake- VIVA PINATA!

Amber: -nosebleed-

**Amber  
Ever seen Mushi-Shi? It's really good. I'm hooked on it**

Amber: No I haven't but I'll do my research!

**Neigo Miscontent  
Hello**

Misa: HI! -waves rapidly-

**Light  
Hello I'm a gay.  
I dare you to dress in purple and pink and dance the salsa with L.**

Light; -sighs- Hi. O.o -dances-

Lawizzle: Caliente!

**Takada  
I dare you to sing "Power of goodbye" by Madonna**

Takada: -sings really off-key-

Amber: Now I must write an apologetic letter to Madonna!

**Amber  
I dare you and Matt to get married and elope to Greece.**

Amber: We..are getting married...

Matt: Yeah, dude, where have you been?

**Ide  
I'm surprised that you haven't gone insane.  
No dares for you this time.  
Random much?  
Never mind, I got a dare for you.  
I dare you to make Matsudacry and please tell him that he isn't cool for  
trying to rape young girls.  
Do you sometimes consider yourself a secretive pervert? (I'm kidding.)  
Punch Light really hard.  
Who have you laughed at even houghyou should of not done that?  
I got some crazy nicknames for Matsuda. They are Matsuthwack, Matsucrack and  
Matsuquack.**

Ide: I'm borderline. Oh, joy. Not really. Damn. -whispers in Matsuda's ear-

Matsuda: w-what?! -starts crying-

Ide: No. -punches-

Light: T.T

Mello: Stupid Kira-face.

Lawizzle: STFU Mel-o

Ide: Yeah, I have. Haha those are funny.

**Ukita  
A squirrel stole the smokes that I was going to give you.  
(points to a squirrel that was going crazy behind him)**

Ukita: SQUIRREL! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR MY CIGARETTES!

**Mello  
I dare you to dress as Willie Wonka**

Mello: -dresses like candy-maker pedophile-

Misa: MELLO MONKA! MELLO MONKA! THE AMAZING CHOCOLATIER!

**L  
Give Near a make over.**

Near: Oh-

Lawizzle: YEAH! -goes to work-

**Misa  
Give Mogiand Aizawamakeovers.**

Misa: YAY!

**Light  
You are so ugly that Mikamibroke his pen while trying to figure if you  
looked like demegawa.**

Light: That. Made. _No. _Sense.

**Mikami  
Do you think stabbing yourself in pen was irony? I mean you wrote in the  
deathnotewith a pen and you killed yourself with a writing tool?**

Mikami:I guess. i really did think it was too. Everyone else just makes fun of it.

**Hakira Temikawa  
Ide  
Is it true that Matsuda tried to get you a girlfriend?  
How did you react to Mello flirting with Near a few chapters back?**

Ide: -coughs- O-of course Not. It was very funny. I laughed.

**Ukita  
How would you describe yourself?  
Are you a tough guy that has a soft heart?**

Ukita: I guess. Dedicated, too. I...guess...

**Mello  
Dress like like Ichigo from Bleach.**

Amber: STRAWBERRY-HEAD!

Mello: -cosplays-

Amber: EEK! -glomps-

Light: Fangirl alert.

**(glomps Gevanni.)**

Gevanni: Uh, Hi.

**Matsuda  
Would you quit trying to rape the reviewers?**

Matsuda: and if I don't?

Amber: -whacks with rolled-up news paper-

**Ryuk  
Handcuff Matsuda to Near so he quit raping the reviewers.**

Ryuk: make me.

**Light  
Push Near & Matsuda off a cliff.**

Light: GLADLY!

Amber: I don't think Katelyn would be very happy with that.

Light: Like I give a care. -pushes-

Lawizzle: DUDE! I was _not_ done with NEAIZZLE!

Mello: Mel-o is better.

Lawizzle:_ Betta._ Watch you language.

**Tera Ledel  
Ide  
Your reaction to Mikami stabbing himself with a pen?  
Were you shocked about how many times that the notebook changed hands? (same  
question to Mogi & Aizawa)**

Ide: I didn't expect it. Everything was madness. Not really _shocked_ but nevertheless, surprised.

Mogi; It was a little complicated. Especially with Near as the story-teller.

Aizawa: Not really....

**Aizawa  
Matsuda's trying to be a pedophile. He's right behind you.**

Aizawa: AH! MOMMY!

Kyoya: What?

Amber: Wrong anime, Senpai.

-haruhi drags kyoya away-

**Near  
Scream loudly.  
Confuse Aizawa & Ide.**

Near: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M ALIVE! If a woodchuck could chuck wood how much wood would a woodchuck chuck?

Aizawa: O.O

Ide: What?

**Mello  
I dare you to dance with Light while in a miniskirt.**

Mello: -dances- cantbeliveimdoingthisgrrrrnear'sfault.

Light: Everyone loves to see me dance!

**Sonar  
Matsuda: There you are.  
Sonar is stunned and starts to back away.  
Sonar: Get away from me.  
He moves towards her and she turns and runs. Matsuda tackles her down and she  
is trying to escape.  
Sonar: Let me go!  
Matsuda: Not this time.  
Sonar tries to cry for help but Matsuda gags her mouth and gets her on his  
shoulder. He had tied her up so she would not escape. Sonar is making noise  
through her gag and is trying hard not to cry. She does have other fears as  
well. She is seriously scared and it did feel unlike her to be this  
is trying to get the gag off with her mouth as Ukita finally notices.  
Ukita: NOT AGAIN!  
Matsuda is already out of the room as Sonar struggles. Sonar tries to shift  
her body as Aizawa and Ide sees what is going on. Of course the measuring tape  
drops and Ide grabs it off the floor as they go to find Matsuda. Matsuda  
finally gets into a room and drops Sonar down, locking the door. she tries to  
remain calm as Matsuda does an evil smirk and gets close to her. He forces her  
up to her feet and taunts her a bit. She is struggling as she closes her  
eyes.  
Matsuda: I'll teach you to mess with me.  
She feels scared and was worried that no one would save her. She tries to  
move but her slams her back into the wall. The officers are searching rooms as  
Matsuda was kissing Sonar along the neck and he tore off her top.  
Matsuda: Hm...not bad. I think I will enjoy teaching you a lesson.  
She was making noises through her gag as Matsuda completely tore her top  
apart. Before he could go any further, the door comes down as Sonar is  
trembling.  
She was sure that Matsuda was going to harm her. Matsuda moved his hand but  
Aizawa, Ukita and Ide acted.  
Aizawa: Matsuda!  
Aizawa motions the other two to hold Matsuda down and he draws out the  
handcuffs. Sonar is trying to get someone to free her but waits while they  
handcuff Matsuda. Aizawa takes Matsuda away while Ukita and Ide look back and  
help Sonar. Sonar is uncontrollably shaking as her shirt lays there torn to  
shreds. Ide and Ukita untie her. She is trying to settle down as the gag comes  
off thanks to Ide taking it off. She looks down, feeling tears in her eyes.  
Ukita: Um..you need a top.  
Sonar was too upset to talk.**

Matt: Wow.

Amber; i LOVE soap-operas!

**Ukita  
(hugs Ukita and keeps close to him while trying to settle down. Ukita talks  
to her softly and assures her that Matsuda would be dealt with. She's too  
afraid to let go of Ukita as he rubs her back.)  
Matsuda is seriously starting to scare me and I just realized that I don't  
have a top on. (blush)  
I can tell you that my fear of spiders came when someone  
(coughmyaunt'sbrothercough) threw a spider in my lap when I was younger.  
How did you first get afraid of spiders?  
I seen that movie Titanic. It did seem to make me cry.  
You should try watching "The Mighty", "Rudy" and "Simon Birch"  
Do you watch any movies based on true stories? Those are the kind that make  
me cry.  
Actually, I would probably date you to. I forgot your age again. You're  
around 27 or 29 right?  
Do you have any brothers or sisters?  
Weirdest thing you learned while in the taskforce?  
Ever had anything thrown at you?**

Ukita: -hands top- its...okay-blushes- Aw that's isn't nice. Um...Um...-whispers in Sonar's ear- that. oh. i will. Yes. Very sad. Wow. Thanks. Yeah. No ,only child. Matsuda is bad at poker. Yes.

**(is trying not to laugh from the fact that Mello had flirted with Near)**

**Near  
I dare you to have a breakdown.**

Near: BUT L! I WANT THE NEW TOY! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!

**Ide  
I always seem to have questions for you.  
Do you mind if I keep near you? Matsuda's scaring me to death with his  
glaring. (points to Matsuda glaring at her) He's still mad at me over  
something I did to him chapters ago.  
(realizes that she had no top on and covers her face)  
When you and Matsuda first met, did he ever ask about your eyebrows?  
Did you become a police officer by choice or were you pressured by your  
family?  
Have you seen anyone die in front of you? (I have)  
I don't think you look like a turtle.  
You always seem to make me laugh.  
If you are wondering my age, I'm 21.  
I just noticed something some time ago. Your bangs do switch from side to  
side.  
So far, I had over 10 dreams of you so far written in my journal but they  
don't really go above the rating of PG-13.  
Strangest dream you ever had?  
Have you ever forgotten anything before going to work?  
Strangest thing to ever happen at work?  
(She manages to slow down her breathing as Ide could tell that she was not  
going anywhere because she is afraid that Matsuda will hurt her again)  
Which rule do you break the most?  
Do you think Matsuda is jealous of you at times?  
Ever had anything thrown at you?  
Ever have a moment where you say something stupid? If so, what happened?  
Did you ever trust Light?  
Did you wish that you were working with L during the time that you decided  
not to?**

Ide: O.O g-good to know. Sure. Um hey can i like answer these later? Its alot. I promise to later just not...now.

**Taskforce  
Who makes the worse first impression?  
Strangest thing written on a report?  
Funniest or stupidest prankcalls you recieved before or during the Kira  
case?  
Does Matsuda always try and date younger women?  
Stupidest pranks ever pulled at the office?**

Taskforce: Matsuda. Matsuda's personal info. -glares at Matsuda- Uh-hu. -re-glares-

**Mogi  
Any favorite movie?**

**How would you describe yourself?**

Mogi: I liked Twilight.

Amber: ME TOO!!!!!!!

Mogi: Um. hard-wroking? Dedicated?

**Mikami  
Favorite rule of law?**

Mikami:Ummmm..._that_ one.

**Aizawa  
What did you do to Matsuda?  
Did you ever suspect that Light was Kira during the confinement when he  
volunteered to be confined?  
What lesson have you learned from the Kira case?**

Aizawa: MWAHA! A little. Everything isn't what it seems.

**Amber  
Most boring movie you seen?  
Ever seen August Rush?  
I'm laughing because I edited this review from the one I did on chapter 13.**

Amber: DREAM GIRLS! No. Another thing to check-out. I didn't answer it did I?

**RaiRai13  
YAY! I FEEL SO LOVED! (You didn't have to diss my story amber. Wasn't she  
mean to me sexi...erm...um...mello?) (-gives super cute puppy dog pout while  
clinging to his arm-)**

Amber: I'm sorry...you could private message me about the story...

Mello: JEEZ AMBER?

**(-Gives you a chocolate bar afterwards with your name written in the  
chocolate-)**

Mello: Hey, thanks. -hugs-

**I'm just kidding! I love you amber, and like I say in my bio "I respect all  
honest reviews" and your was honest so..."GO FIGURE!"**

Amber: Oh! HAHA! Um....thank..you..haha. ironic.

**Anyways...**

**Mello: Sorry I have to say this Mello (for the sake of us dating any time  
soon) my mom has banned me from choclate or any type of sugar. (Sorry too L)  
But can I still hug you? (P.S. She's banned me because she thinks I'm getting  
fat, BUT I'M NOT!)**

Mello: -twitches- I don't think you're getting fat. We'll work it out.

**P.S.S: Did I mention that when I eat any type of sugar, I don't get sugar  
high, but end up falling asleep?It's because sugar gets me dehidrated. =]**

Mello: that's interesting

**Light: NO ONE TELLS ME HOW TO SPELL ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY MY ENDING PHRASE TO  
ALL OF MY REVIEWS!(-Gets out bow and arrow and aim for Light's head, but  
misses-) Dang it! You're lucky I'm still learning how to aim with this thing!**

Light: Pshh. Fine. AH! whew.

**Misa: WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSDTAND THE FACT THAT LIGHT IS USING YOU?! (And don't  
say "because I love him" or anything related, and don't say "becuaes he's  
'Kira' and killed the person who killed my parents". I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!)  
P.S. I still love you because my friend's nicakname is "Misa", and we call  
her that because she's the only one in school who can pull off your signature  
hairstyle! (-hugs and kisses darling-)**

Misa:...........-cries-

Amber: I'm alot like your friend!

**Naomi Misora: I loved "The Los Angeles BB murder cases" book. I actually got  
it for my B-day! Is it hard to learn Caporei? Was it funny to see Rye Ryuzaki  
on fire (Not talking about you L darling)?**

Naomi: Um thankies. Kind of. But its worth it. No! Not at all!

B.B: Well thank you, Misora.

Naomi: Get away from me.

**Yo Amber: If you like Twilight so much, then check out this author I know,  
her name is "Twilightmormon" and she has some wicked stories, but they're  
"Naruto based". Thank you! I love you all! Especially you L!**

Amber: LOVE TWILIGHT. NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE. I love Naruto.

Lawizzle: Thanks, Raiizzle.

**Near: You're still adorable![messes up hair]**

Near: Thanks..

**L(Or ryuzaki): You're still cute! (Glomps you, but not too hard)**

Lawizzle: THanks, yo.

**Mello: You're still SEXI DUDE! (And just to let you know, yes, I am a  
girl)(-Gives you another chocolate bar-) Kisses!**

Mello: Thanks. Oh, I figured, thanks!

**See ya guys: (-Gets out bow and arrow and aims at Light-) I'll be  
practicing...Light...**

**CUDDOS 2 ur story!**

Light: Amber....

Amber: RYUK! GET THE APPLES! FOR RAIRAI'S TARGET PRACTICE!

**Demi-Crow Sings  
Hello Amber. Very interesting story :).**

Amber: Thank you!

**I have a few questions for the main/cool characters of Death Note (in other  
words characters like Takada- get a life and go away!)This question is  
actually more towards the anti-Kira people, but I am curious to know what  
Lightbulb will say.**

Amber: Mwahaha.

**At about what age would you consider some one a threat/help to the  
investigation?  
For example...say a 15-16 year old kid (who happens to own a Death Note)  
wants to help the investigation. Would you anti-Kira people take the kid  
seriously? And Lightbulb, would you take the kid as a threat and attempt to  
kill him?**

Lawizzle: It really depends on what he knows.

Light: Same here. I suppose, depending on what he could do.

Mello: I was only 14 when I started so I'd have to agree with the knowledge thing.

Matt: Skill, too.

Near: Emotion is really important. coughmellocough

**BB: Hello!! I am getting your novel for Christmas. ^-^ I would have bought it  
sooner, but instead I used my money to get Sims2 Double Deluxe and Sims2 Pets.  
Would you care for a jar of jam? -holds out several different flavor jam jars-  
What is your favorite flavor of jam?**

BB: Hi. Oh nice. haha.

Matt: Nice games.

BB: Yush I would. STRAWBERRY!

**L/Ryuzaki: Earlier in the story (I believe the chapter entitled 'L knows  
everything') you said no one could copy your hairstyle. -points to BB- He did.  
Oh, and I wanted to let you know I have a very embarressing picture of you  
with pink hair. You better not skip out on the scenario question!**

Lawizzle: Yeah...well...I meant in the future.

BB: Right.

Lawizzle: How didja get dat?

**Mello: What is with you and sarcasm? Which mafia are you a part of? (I  
truthfully think the Italian mafia is one of the best.)You better not skip out  
on the scenario question!**

Mello: It's fun. Well i can give you a hint. The American Mafia, The England Mafia or the Japanese.

**Matt: Congratulations on marrying Amber. So when is the child due? XD.  
Sorry, that was mean. Hug? (Pss! Amber! Can I braid his hair?)You better not  
skip out on the scenario question!**

Matt: Thanks. That was mean.

Amber: If you can get enough to braid...?

**Near: -hugs- You better not skip out on the scenario question!**

Near: -hugs back-

**Light: As much as I dislike Takada, you were better off marrying her. Both  
you and Misa are idiots. Don't skip the scenario question. (Amber if he trys  
to, there is a chainsaw in Mello's room) Bye Im a gay, and yeah, I hate you! I  
actually liked you for the first 4 seconds of the show before you find the  
Note.**

Light: Really? Ew.

Misa: AS IF!

Light I answered! I answered!

Amber: But it would still be fun to chase you around.

Light: Oh, thanks.

Mello: sarcasm! so refreshing!

**"Dani"  
Okay. Call me Dani, first of all, because if you call me Daniella I'm gonna  
ask BB if he'll kill you. (And give him jam. Because jam is the shizz. xD)  
Just a fair warning~**

Amber: Yo. -peace sign- Thanks for the warnin. I wanna call you Dani California.

BB: Jam is da shizz? Nice.

**First; Near. Because I can.  
Uh. Are you an albino..? D: 'cause. My friends and I were having a debate  
about it the other day and I wanna know. -sniff- (...yeah. I've had sugar  
today.)  
Do you eat your toys? O_o; (We were debating about that, too. ...I said no.)  
And because I fail, I have no other questions for you. D: -hug- But I do have  
a comment-thing. You're the only Wammy's House boy to still be alive. It's  
kinda creepy. xD;;**

Near: Yes, I am. Nice to know...No. I eat. Reguarly. Not like some people. You don't fail. Mello does.

Mello: HEY!

Near: -hugs- Creepy? Why?

**Next; L.  
See, I hate the plot because you had to die, but then Near and Mello and Matt  
were introduced and it made me happy but you were dead. ...that wasn't a  
question but I don't care. -gives you a strawberry and a chocolate cake-  
There.**

Lawizzle: Ah thanks, yo. -eats-

**Mello.  
My friend wants to cosplay as you and it's kind of freaking me out. But I  
wanna know. WHAT KIND OF CHOCOLATE DO YOU LIKE? (Besides "milk chocolate". I  
mean the brand. :P)**

Mello; HERSHYS!

**Matt.  
Uh... I can't think of any *actual* questions for you but.  
Can I borrow your gaming console? Please? D:**

Matt; Um which one?

**Light.  
You suck. Just a heads-up on my opinion of you.  
And yet, somehow, you have so many freakin' fangirls that it's not funny.  
Oh well, you get pwn'd in the end so it's okay-ish. :3  
Andand. I told my friends about your last name and they lol'd. 8D FEEL THE  
HUMILIATION.**

Light:....thanks. Yeah I do. Whatever. Oh my. The embarassment.

Mello: SARCASM! Oh, i missed that.

**Misa.  
...you're kind of annoying but you're completely devoted to Light which is  
somewhat of a redeeming quality so you're okay in my book. (Why do people say  
that, anyway? "In [their] book." Do they even have a book that they write this  
kind of crap in?) -pats on the head and gives a Light plushie-**

Misa: Um ....thank you? Misa is confused. LIGHT PLUSHIE!

**Beyond.  
I love you. *_* I won't go insane but I /will/ give you an unlimited supply  
of strawberry jam. :3 -has a giant truck haul in 3 tons of jam- There you go.  
...hug? ._.**

BB: Thanks. I got alot of attention this chapter. THANKS! -hugs very tightly-

**AMBER.  
You pwn for writing this. -praises-**

Amber: YAY!

Matt; Yerp, that's my FIANCE.

**Matsuda.  
You're weird but cute. And I think those are related. As in, your weirdness  
creates your cuteness and... vice... versa?  
I just made no sense. x_x' WHATEVER.**

Matsuda: Haha. XD

**Mikami.  
You're a freak.  
...sakujo. :3 -gets out a Death Note-**

Mikami: -cries- :3 help me?

**...did I miss anyone? ;_; (Even if I did I think I'm too lazy to check so if  
I did I'll just write another review. :P)**

Amber: BYE DANI!

Light: ...?

Amber: i love that name.

Matt: OKAY YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

Mello: Review, pm, or email to:

Near: misaamaneheartslightyagami(at)gmail(dot)com

Misa: BYE!


	18. Explaination!

Amber: Okay, so I'm pretty sure you're wondering why, or are angry that there hasn't been a new chapter-episode-session thingy in almost _two years._

Mello: She's a lazy ass.

Matt: And became unaddicted to anime completley.

Misa: HOWEVER! She couldn't stay away forever.

Light: So we're asking you to come up with your best questions, and we will answer them in about two or three final chapters.

Amber: I will be sorting through the PMs and emails and reviews for questions we never got to. There's a lot, so I'm going to try and pick at least a couple from everybody. This isn't really a 'chapter' more-so as an author's note so I hope this site doesn't get on my case. So basically, that's it. And hey, if this gets fun again, and all the documents don't get deleted after I type three-thousand word sessions, I might start the series up again for good. Let's see! Love and take care, and ask away!


End file.
